Alice turns violent
by gothgirlstrikesagain
Summary: 'So what is your name little munchkin' She stared at the strange man, his blonde hair fell over his left eye but he didn't seem to notice or he didn't care.'Erm...Alice, Alice Mcg-' 'THE Alice' The strange man wore a huge smile that would make the Joker jealous as he said those words.Alice now realized where she was, the people she was with:The Joker,Scarecrow and The Mad Hatter.
1. Chapter 1:Alice gets tasored

**I promised you a story about the mad hatter didn't I? well here you go this chapter is just to introduce Alice.**

The screams of the inmates used to keep Alice McGuiness awake all the time. Now she took pleasure in hearing them scream, she wasn't like the other inmates Alice made sure of that. After the second guard had walked past Alice continued to cut the word 'Dangerous' into her arm with one of the blunt knives that were used to cook the inedible meals in the Arkham Asylum's cafeteria.

_How dumb could those assholes get? HELLLLOOO! It was only a matter of time before someone used the sharp weapon they were lucky it wasn't one of the more delusional inmates. They were lucky it was only sweet, innocent Alice that decided she would give the guards a break and just use it on herself._

Alice laughed quietly to herself at her own comment, she wasn't innocent. Her father's germ invested blood was on her hands and she was proud of it. Hearing his slow breathing as he lay on the moth bitten sofa, vodka bottle in hand, Alice watched as the empty bottle suddenly fell from his hand in slow motion and smash to the floor. The small shards of glass glinted against Alice's kitchen knife; she let her hand slowly rise upwards… just before she let the knife touch his pale yellow skin she let three words escape her disused voice.

'Merry Christmas daddy' Her voice was croaky as she realized just how long it had been since she had last spoken, over a year ago. All it took was a quick flick of her wrist and her father's breathing stopped…blood pouring from the large gash across his throat. He never opened his eyes, the memory was the only thing that kept Alice from being sane. A tight smile tugged at her face as she recalled those last moments, how easy it was, why she had done, everything came flooding back. Alice opened her eyes to be met with the grey wall opposite her small bed, a cold, clear substance slipped delicately down her face Alice quickly wiped it away and cursed at her weakness. Alice may have hated the old brute but he was still her father and nothing could change that. Alice continued her assault on her arm, blood started to drip from the 'd' as she moved onto 'a' she didn't feel the pain as the blade dug into her skin. People thought self-harm was for people who were frightened and confused, not in Alice's case, for Alice it was a way to remind people she wasn't just a girl. Alice was insane. There was no denying it, she was insane and she didn't care, people thought insanity was a punishment but really insanity was freedom, insanity was being someone that was proud to be different. Alice was proud and knew she belonged in Arkham; it was the closest thing she had to a home and the doctors, nurses even the inmates were the closest thing she had ever had to a family. Alice belonged in Arkham, not because she was insane but because it had other people that understood why she was insane. Everyone in Arkham had done something to be branded insane; stealing, B&E, murder, suicide, obsessed or just being completely bonkers. If you did any of them things you'd likely get a one way ticket to double A.

'HEY! Oh shit, Dr Arkham… she's done it again, what do you want us to do sir? She ain't gonna like that; you sure sir?' A booming voice suddenly broke Alice's concentration.

_Bolton…great just what I need._

Alice moaned. She hated that guy, always interfering with her business, always being there to tell on her even if all she was doing was reading a book! One bloody book! To be fair most of the time she had slipped it into her orange Arkham suit, some called it stealing, Alice called it borrowing but not taking it back until at least three months had passed. Alice looked down at her arm. This time she had managed to finish her 'masterpiece' before the dumbass had caught her. She watched as he rushed to her cell and punched in the code to open the glass door. As soon as he stepped inside Alice raised an eyebrow at him.

_You know… Never really thought glass doors were a good thing 1) you never get any privacy 2) perverts like you and your so called 'guards' can keep a 'close eye on us' and 3) it really just makes the inmates more aggressive_

Alice let a small smile appear on her face. Bolton walked straight up to her and snatched the knife from her and grabbed her wrist to see the damage she had created, making Alice moan in agony.

Owww!_ Didn't mummy tell it's rude to hit a girl?_

Bolton just sighed and nearly through back Alice's arm, he gave her a look that was annoyance but concern which wasn't a normal Bolton look. His normal look was deranged anger like he was about to rip your head off, he hated when people made fun of him and his colleagues, Alice still wondered how The Joker had lasted this long.

'Look kid ya gotta stop doing that. All ya doing is hurtin yerself and making the doc's jobs harder. Alice just stared at him  
like she always did, she never **ever** spoke to him, and she never had a reason to up until now…

'Why are being kind to me instead of pulling my head off?' Bolton jumped back in surprise and almost stabbing himself with the knife in his hand. He cursed then apologized for using that type of language in front of her, Alice just rolled her eyes.

'Dude I'm in an Asylum for crying out loud! I think I've heard every swear word there is. Now are you going to answer my question or not?' Bolton hadn't expected her voice to be _that _demanding or British, he always thought her voice would be timid and quiet, boy how wrong he was!

'You're…er from England how'd you end up in Gotham or more importantly Arkham?' Alice just twisted her hand in a dismissive movement and sighed in annoyance.

'That's not important, now are you going to answer my question or will I just have to make you squeal like a pig?' Bolton burst out laughing making the inmates around Alice's cell look up and frown at the head of security as he swayed backwards and forwards from laughing too much. Alice stared at him, her face full of seriousness. Finally once Bolton had calmed down a bit and caught his breathe back he answered still laughing at her poor excuse of a threat.

'Was that threat supposed to scare me?! Kid, next time try making a threat at someone who isn't twice you're si-AHHH!' Bolton had barely finished his sentence when Alice swooped in like a hawk and pushed him onto the grey walled opposite her bed, pushing his left arm up his back until he howled in pain. He was completely baffled and scared of her sudden strength, pain rose in his arm as she yanked it further up his back.

'OK,OK! I-I THOUGHT YOU NEEDED A BIT OF COMFURT THAT'S ALL! AHHH- YOU D-DIDN'T SEEM TO BE LIKE THE REST OF THE WEIRDOS, I'M SORRY KID!' Alice didn't let go, her blonde hair obscuring her vision, she wasn't going to let him off that easily.

'You're right. I'm not like the other inmates in here, I'm worse than them, I could kill you with my eyes shut. I don't care if you have some stupid crush on because let me tell you… IT AIN'T GOING TO HAPPEN BUCKO! Oh and one other thing…DON'T CALL ME KID!' Alice yelled at the top of her voice, she heard large, running footsteps coming towards her cell.

_Damn it! I wanted to show him what happens when he calls me a bloody kid._

Guards came into Alice's view, their tazors charged and waiting for the order though some were dumbstruck as they saw the scene before them. No-one… not even Killer croc had been able to pluck up the courage to give Lyle Bolton a taste of his own medicine, so you can imagine the look on the guards faces as they watched a teenage girl with the most feared guard in the Asylum under her will. If it wasn't a code red situation most of the guards would be rolling on the floor by now in fits of laughter.

'TAZE HER FOR FUCK SAKE!' Bolton yelled, his sudden bellowing voice made the guards come to their senses and quickly got into action. Alice felt an agonisingly sharp pain come from her leg which made her fall to the floor. Bolton's cries for doctors were distant, the ceiling of Alice's cell seemed to swirl and change colour in front of Alice's eyes, and then everything went black as Alice slowly fell unconscious. Bolton's voice started to fade as Alice became even more unconscious, something was pushed into her left arm. She guessed from the sharpness it was a needle that was supposed to knock her out, there wasn't a need for the sedative she was becoming unconscious from the tazor. Her eyes fluttered open for a second then closed as her breathing slowed down and her heart beat lessened. Just as she was falling asleep a face pushed into the front of her mind…her father's face. She let a small chuckle fill her mind.

_Like father, like daughter, eh dad? I guess I'm more like you then I realized, we're always the ones that get tazored_

With that final thought Alice let her consciousness slip away…

**Soooo. that's the first chapter. This story will have a bit of the animated series as you can see from lyle bolton but this one is set after the dark knight but before the dark knight rises. For people wondering what B&E means its breaking and entering. I'll try and upload the next chapter soon! pls review!**


	2. Chapter 2:New friends and new enemys

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Miss savvy- Yes Alice is very unstable but things can only get worse**

**Fear personified- Never liked Bolton either, always bullinging our favourite villians *sigh* Alice will just have to take care of him for us.**

Alice opened her eyes slowly, she was lying on her bed…wait no…it wasn't her bed, her bed was harder before. There wasn't the usual screams from the inmates that Alice was so used to. Suddenly she felt a throbbing pain on her forehead, she used her hand to massage it but it didn't work at all.

'Owww, bloody doctors. They think the way to solve a problem is to bloody sedate everything.' Alice mumbled as she slowly lifted herself onto a sitting position making her headache worse. Alice moaned a little too loudly as she heard someone cackle like a witch.

'haahaahaaa I think she's waking up boys!'

'And girls puddin'

'Yes of course Harley my sweet, girls as well'

'I think it was you clown that woke her up'

'Don't talk to my puddin like that puzzle boy!'

'It's okay buttercup, I can handle him, HEHEHE! I think she will be so much fun! Scarecrow you never know she might like being scared, maybe you two could I don't know… be like me and my little Harley hehehe!'

'If she has any brain cells then she will know to fear me'

'Oh you're no fun scareboy!'

Alice knew all those voices, she used to watch the news a lot before she was sent to Arkham Asylum and she knew that this was defiantly not her cell. She said the names in her head: Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, The Riddler and none other than the clown prince of crime The Joker himself. She decided to put her new neighbours out of their misery (or laughter) and walked up to the glass door of the cell. As soon as she was in eye sight the whole corridor seemed to become a hurricane of voices.

'OMG She's a blonde like me! We could be Blonde buddies!'

'Riddle me this! What has blonde hair wears an orange Arkham suit and will regret the day she was moved into intensive care!'

'Well that's a relief, I really don't like blondes. I hope you realize to fear me sooner rather than later'

'Oh Hare! Do you think she could be my Alice?'

'Let the girl speak for goodness sake! Well if you weren't mad before you are now sweetie, the names Ivy but you can call me Red if you want, Harley does'

Alice couldn't see where the last voice had come from but she knew who owned it and she was glad there was at least a little sanity in here.

'Hang on did someone say I was in intensive care! All I did was bloody tell that dumbass Bolton that I wasn't the type of girl to be pushed around!'

'Yes but from what I heard you did more than tell him child' Alice searched for where the calm voice had come from. Just opposite her cell a rather skinny man with black wavy hair was sitting on his bed reading a book, he didn't look up from the book as he spoke or when Alice replied to his comment.

'You're The Scarecrow aren't you? You're Jonathan Crane?' Alice watched as Crane turned the page in his book and sighed.

'I would prefer it if you called me _Dr_ Crane and I only go by the name of Scarecrow when I am wearing my mask though the Joker doesn't seem to have got that through his mind yet'

'Fine, I'll call you _Dr_ Crane if you don't call me child_ EVER_ again, deal?'

'Yes _child_**' **Alice heard hoots and whistles from the other cells, but Crane didn't acknowledge their enthusiasm or the fact that Alice was staring daggers at him. Alice watched as a smug smile played across his face but he still didn't look up.

'Have it your way _MR_ Crane' that made him look up, Alice saw that his eyes were crystal blue eyes but anger was filled in them. more laughter was heard from the other cells and shouts of 'You've done it know kid' or 'dead girl walking'. Crane stared at her for a few seconds then turned back to his book, obviously not wanting a staring contest just yet. Alice poked her tongue at him once he had been engrossed in the book; Alice turned her attention to the other cells. The one on the left of Crane held a woman with blonde hair which was held up in two ponytails. Alice guessed she was Harley Quinn from the lack of seriousness in her eyes, she had her face pressed against the glass making condensation around her mouth, Harley just giggled as the condensation got further around her face. To the right of Crane a man with short ginger hair leaned against the wall that separated him from Crane, clearly wanting to get a good look at Alice. Judging by the green question marks that were made by spraying paint the man was the Riddler. Alice guessed Poison Ivy was on the left of her cell and the joker was on the right… right where her bed was. Alice banged her head against the glass as she began to realize the situation she was in.

'Bloody clown, now I won't get any sleep' Alice mumbled under her breath, she only pulled her head away from the glass when the headache became unbearable. She could feel everyone's eyes watching her, except Crane who continued his quiet reading. The cackling from the clown could be heard across the whole Asylum.

'HAHAHAHA! I think the kid has lost some brain cells after that head bashing! You're one strong cookie kid' Alice growled in annoyance.

'The next person that calls me a kid will find their most precious persetion shoved up their sorry ars-'

'She ain't kidding weirdos, I'd watch yer back if I were you clown' The booming voice of Lyle Bolton soon made everyone quiet (even the Joker).

'Oi! Didn't your mummy tell you it's rude to interrupt people when there talking?' I few giggles were heard through the corridor. Bolton walked to Alice's cell and pressed his head against the glass, he had a sling wrapped around his left arm making Alice smirk. She was proud of her handy work, she folded her arms as he began to speak.

'Well, well, well. Look who got her sorry butt shoved into intensive care, maybe next time you will think twice before attacking a member of staff' Alice scoffed.

'Member of staff! More like member of monkeys, anyway it's not my fault you're so weak that you managed to get beaten up by a girl half your size' Hoots were heard again Joker being the loudest. Before Bolton could make a comeback his walkie-talkie went off informing him that Victor zsacz had escaped his cell again and was heading for one of the staff rooms. Bolton quickly replied that he was on his way and shot and angry glare at Alice.

'This. Isn't. Over'

'Don't. Worry. It's. Just. The. Beginning.' He grunted in response and ran off, as soon as he wasn't in ear-shot a round of applause was admitted from the other cells, Alice made a little bow to show her appreciation. As soon as the applause had stopped Alice walked back to her bed and lay with her hands behind her head, a smile spreading across her face.

_I could get used to this_.

She closed her eyes suddenly feeling tired. Unfortunately the Joker was wide awake and made sure everyone else stayed awake as well.

**Bring me sunshine, in your smile**

**Bring me laughter, all the while**

**In this world where we live, there should be more happiness**

**Bring me Batman, covered in blood**

**Bring me Robin, good as dead**

**Bring joy, bring laughter, bring me a guuuunnnn!**

The corridor filled with moans including Alice.

'SHUT UP CLOWN!'

'Keep calm Edward he sings it every day'

'I DON'T CARE CRANE! HIS SINGING IS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME! Well that's if the food doesn't get me first.'

'I have to agree with Riddler on this one. That clown will be the death of us.'

'That's if we don't kill him first Ivy' Alice regretted getting involved as the Joker let out a howl of laughter.

'HEHEHE! You can try kid it will just earn you a longer stay here. Then again I could come back and haunt you guys. It would be like I never left!' Alice sat up at his remark and noticed that The Riddler and Harley Quinn had a look of shock on their face, it seemed Crane didn't hear the Joker as he continued his reading. Alice saw that he was already half way through the book but didn't press on it just yet, she was too interested in The Joker's last comment.

'so… you wouldn't mind me killing you? That's a bit strange. I mean you wouldn't be angry with me?' Alice was greeted with another session of Joker's insane laughing before she got her reply.

'No of course not! That would create chaos through the whole Asylum. I am the agent of chaos after all! Anyway knowing my Harley she would probably tear your guts out and kill you from the inside out!' Girlish giggles were heard from Harley as she heard the Joker's voice.

'Yer can bet on it mistah J! But I think she was only joking puddin' Alice watched as The Riddler but a hand to his face, Alice found herself giggling. Riddler's hand shot down at the new noise and stared at Alice as she walked to her glass door, she stared at him, waiting for him to say something then changed her mind and spoke first.

'I know how you feel. Being surrounded by idiots isn't fun at all. Erm… except _Mr_ Crane' Alice added the last part as Crane had raised an eyebrow but still it was raised at her use of '_Mr'_. Alice heard him mumble something like 'you're walking on very thin ice child' but didn't challenge Alice. She rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with The Riddler.

'Soooo, are you going to ask me a riddle? I can see you're dying to see if I'm smart enough for one of your riddles' Alice saw the Riddler's cheeks turn slightly red at her request for a riddle and she immediately thought:

_Nerds. Always thinking a girl likes them just because they acknowledge their there._

'Ok! Riddle me this! What cries but has no eyes, can fly but doesn't have any wings and you see them every day? Alice thought long and hard. She guessed he would make it hard for her to make her look like an idiot (being the newbie and all) but she thought he would at least make it a _little_ bit harder. Alice looked at Harley who was pouting as she wondered what the riddle was.

'I don't get it Riddler'

'It's an easy one Harley. It's a cloud' Alice watched as The Riddler again turned red which caught the attention of Ivy.

'oh. I think quiz boy here has a crush on the newbie'

'SHUT UP PLANT GIRL! I-I just was angry because she got it right AND because she said it was easy.'

'Sure'

'Don't be mean Ivy! It's not his fault he doesn't meet many intelligent girls' Alice winked at The Riddler as Harley and Ivy started shouting at her, she bowed again and walked over to her bed. Putting her hands behind her head she sighed loudly.

'My work here is done'

Alice closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep before the guards came to take them to the cafeteria…

**BRING ME SUNSHINE, IN YOUR SMILE!**

**BRING ME LAUGHTER, ALL THE WHILE!**

**'**SHUT UP CLOWN BEFORE I SHOVE MY CANE DOWN YOUR SCRAWNY NECK!'

'Edward Read my words. Stay. Calm.'

'Easy for you to say Straw man, all you do is read bloody books!'

Alice smiled. Even though she wouldn't get any sleep, at least she would be entertained.


	3. Chapter 3:As Mad as a Hatter

**Forgot on the earlier chapters i do not own batman or the characters except my OC and thank you for the reviews!That is all.**

Silence…silence filled the corridor which held the most dangerous and insane criminals in Gotham and maybe the world. Alice opened one eye, everything was blurry so she had to open both of her brown eyes but nothing caught her attention. She didn't risk getting up just in case she woke the Joker but she did lift herself into a sitting position. Boredom took over her body and she found herself singing quietly:

**Come little children, I'll take thee away**

**Into a land of enchantment**

**Come little children**

**The times come to play**

**Here in my garden of Shadows**

**Follow sweet children I'll show thee the way**

**Through all the pain and sorrows**

**Weep not poor children**

**For life is this way**

**Murdering beauty and pas-**

Alice found her gaze had landed on the cell opposite hers. More importantly on the man inside the cell. Crane was staring at her trying his hardest not to start chuckling, he made a zip movement over his mouth at her look of horror. She mouthed the words 'thank you' he gave her a small nod then returned his attention to the book in front of him. He didn't read though, he kept thinking about the newcomer.

_That tough talk was probably instinct; no doubt she's just a scared little girl._ Scarecrow muttered inside Crane's head, bored because he hadn't made anyone scream in fear in a week. Crane sighed at his partners comment.

_If she really is scared then she has learnt not to show fear in a place like this. I don't blame her; she is young and an easy target. Even Bolton gave an interest in her, just think what the other inmates would do to her if she showed any sign of weakness._

_Don't worry I am Johnny boy._ Crane sighed, Scarecrow was always the one to think and say the dirtier things which always annoyed him. He didn't say anything though he knew better, he started reading properly. Now he wondered what the newcomer's name was, damn his curiosity!

Alice swore she saw understanding on the ex-doctor's face, maybe he wasn't the tight git she thought he was. Suddenly she heard a loud moan come from one of the cells, she wondered who it was when her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Joker stretching loudly.

'ahhh, that's much better. WAKEY WAKEY FELLOW CRIMINALS!'

'Who woke the clown? Whoever is responsible will find a poisonness plant in their cell!' Alice looked in Crane's direction, he had his hands covering his face but she could see him looking at her through his fingers. She mouthed the sentence 'I won't tell if you don't' she could see him nodding.

(30 minutes later)

Alice was sitting at her usual table away from everyone else, poking at the glob on her plate with her fork. They didn't have knives in the cafeteria now (finally they get!) but they didn't serve food that had to be cut as a result. Zsacz had been put in solitary confinement because of his latest escape and didn't show up at the cafeteria much to Alice's happiness. Zsacz usually shouted out how many people he murdered and all the cuts he had so everyone could hear, Alice used to grit her teeth forcing herself to stay in her chair. Alice never wanted to get on Zsacz bad side but she doubted he had a good side anyway; nearly everyone in the Asylum had at least a shed of a sense of humour, except the unpredictable Victor Zsacz. Alice waited for a fight to break out so she could return to her cell, she ate very little and the doctors were noticing. Dr Arkham was the head of the Asylum and unfortunately was Alice's doctor. He gave her pills that would help her get some of the nutritious she needed but it still wasn't enough and the doctors were getting scared she might die from lack of nutrition's. Alice was the 'baby' of the Asylum and every doctor felt sorry for her and wanted to help her, all Alice wanted was to be left alone. She didn't care about getting out of the Asylum, she had nowhere to go or anyone to go to. If only her father hadn't been such an arrogant animal she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

'Over here boys! Our little newbie has got a table. Oh Scarecrow don't be so down in the dumps you need to smile more HEHEHE!''

_Please no! Someone start a fight already! I'll give them a million dollars!_

Alice risked looking up and saw The Joker, Crane and a man she hadn't seen before walk over to her, Crane didn't look overly happy and was shuffling his feet trying to take as long as possible. However The Joker noticed this and decided to help him along, he monevered until he was behind Crane and pushed him forward with one hand while holding his plate in the other. Crane tried to shake him off but he wouldn't budge and he only let go once they had got to where Alice was sitting. Crane sat on the opposite side of the table on the corner of the table keeping as far away from Alice as possible and The Joker sat on Alice's right, almost knocking her over as he sat down. The man that had caught Alice's eye sat opposite her and she could now see his facial features more clearly which only made her uneasy. He had a medium set of blonde hair which had a long fringe which covered his left eye so he had to move it a lot, he had sea weed green eyes that complimented his blonde hair perfectly. He looked about mid-twenties but something was different about him, he stared at Alice like she would disappear if he blinked even for a second. Alice saw he was lightly tapping the table with his finger like a rhythm from a nursery rhyme but she couldn't figure out which one. He used his other hand as a rest for his head not brothering to eat, Alice gulped and felt a lump form in her throat, she quickly looked down as she realized she was staring at a stranger.

'You alright _child? _You seem quiet from your usual… loud self.'

'Don't start worrying about me _Mr_ Crane. I was just thinking about earlier and how I think I remembered a certain person waking The Joker, I think I should tell Ivy next time I see her.' Crane stared a wall of daggers at Alice then resumed his slow eating of the so called 'food' on his plate. Alice risked a short look at the man with blonde hair and saw he was still staring at her, she shifted in her seat and started to eat the 'food' without realizing what she was doing.

'_Child _this is the Mad Hatter' Crane didn't look up from his plate but could tell Alice had gone bright red, Alice kicked Crane from under the table which made Crane howl out in pain.

_Even the master of fear can't help but yell from one of my death kicks._

'What's wrong _Mr_ Crane? Rock in your food? Wouldn't surprise me.' Alice gave him a stare that said 'Ivy will know if you say anything' she was half expecting him to cover her in his fear gas from a secret compartment in his sleeve but nothing happened and he continued his eating.

'What's your name munchkin?' Alice turned her attention to the man opposite he, he hadn't taken his eyes off her since he had sat down and now Alice was more than uneasy, she was terrified.

'Good call Hatter! So what is your name oh mouthy child of hell?' The Joker, Alice saw wasn't wearing his usual make-up so you could see how deep the scars were on his face and it only looked worse when he smiled like a madman.

'Erm…A-Alice, Alice Mcg-'

'_The _Alice' Alice looked over at the Mad Hatter and saw a smile much like the chesrsire cat's smile, his eyes had widened and his pupils became dilated. His blonde fringe covering his left eye, he didn't push it away either because he didn't care or was too fixated on Alice. Alice now realized where she was, who she was with: The Joker, Scarecrow and The Mad Hatter. She tugged at her sleeve, nervous to answer, wishing she was somewhere else. Crane looked at her sleeve and saw part of the message she had cut into her arm, he again became curious about the girl, Alice as she called herself. He saw how quickly she had changed from an attitude giving teenager into a nervous child and it amused him. He was annoyed that it wasn't him that was scaring her but fear was fear and it made him smile.

'Hatter it isn't _The _Alice it's just a coincidence that she has the same name and blonde hair, Hatter can't you see you are frightening the girl?'

'But hare how can it be _just_ a coincidence? She is my Alice I am sure of it and she isn't scared. If anything she would be scared of that Scarecrow man not little me, you are late though Alice. Very, very late. Very, very, very…' Hatter continued his muttering as he played with his food with a fork. He had finally taken his memorizing eyes of Alice which let her relax slightly but she was still afraid of him. Alice saw that the Joker was bored which was never a good sign as chaos usually followed from his boredness, she ate quickly as he began to whine like a child.

'So, how's it like being in the rogues gallery _Alice_? It isn't all it's cracked up to be, it can get very _roguery_ HAHAHAHA! Well aren't you going to laugh _Alice_, it was one of _my _jokes after all' Alice gulped as she saw the Joker's manic smile turn into a dark, almost demonic smile. So she didn't find a fork stuck in her eye she laugh as normally as she could, pretending that she got it. After what seemed like an eternity the guards signalled for the patients to finish and get ready to return to their cells, Alice jumped out of her seat and ran over to the serving area and dropped her plate on the table where all the used dishes were put and marched over to the guards. To her agony Bolton would be the one escorting her and Crane back to their cells while the Joker and Hatter were sent to their doctors for their session. Alice and Crane walked side by side down the poorly lit corridors avoiding each other's gaze, Alice then lent closer to Crane while Bolton had turned his attention onto the occupied cells.

'Why did you help me when The Mad Hatter asked me if I was _The_ Alice? I thought you hated me?' Crane laughed softly at the Alice's suggestion, and then whispered in her ear which made her shudder.

'I didn't help you I just pointed out to Hatter that you weren't his Alice thus making your stay at Arkham Asylum a little easier and I never said I hated you nor do I like you, so don't get any ideas in your head that I do. As we are on the subject on questions why are you scared of him?' Alice shot him a glare which he knew well from asking people what they feared when not under his toxin. He could see she was about to answer when Bolton used his elbow to push her forward, she stumbled and Crane went to catch her before she fell over acting on instinct. He quickly pulled her up and cleared his throat trying to act casual, a smirk was on Bolton's face but was quickly gone as Alice suddenly turned around and shoved him against the wall closest to her. She held him by his collar making sure he couldn't get in a punch then began to shout at him.

'Today isn't the best day to piss me off Bolton! Now unless you want to see your intestines shoved in your fat mouth I suggest you don't pull another stunt like that again do you hear me monkey boy?!' Alice sounded hysterical but she didn't care, she was fed up with this hellhole of an Asylum and needed to get rid of her anger and shouting at Bolton was the best and quickest way. He nodded like a toddler, Alice shoved into the wall one last time then let go she gave on look at Crane and saw he was surprised at her sudden out bust. He didn't give one sly remark which was probably for the best as Alice was ready for a round two, she stormed off knocking Crane's shoulder. Alice's head was pounding, she felt the adrenaline pulse through her body, she kept walking until she came to the corridor which held the Rogue's gallery. Luckily none of the others had arrived yet so they wouldn't see the tears that now filled Alice's eyes. She didn't know the code to her cell so she couldn't get in, she banged on the glass with her fist then slid down to the floor and cradled her legs with her arms that were now trembling.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid. I'm sorry Dad, I-I'm sorry' Alice choked, getting rid of all the emotions now so not to look weak in front of the others. She carefully rose and leaned against the glass wiping away any stray tears and waited for Bolton. She heard him before she saw him as his giant shoes made a thumping sound on the tiled floors. Alice didn't look up; she waited for the sound of the code being punched in then slid inside the cell.

'You're lucky Crane stopped me from punching your face in kid, he won't be always there to save yer though and that's when I'll pounce'

'Piss off Bolton. Go talk to someone who cares.' Alice sighed not in the mood to give a proper comeback, she lay on her bed as the thundering footsteps left her cell. Alice almost burst out crying again but forced the tears down, she felt Crane's eyes watching her, she especially didn't want to look weak in front of 'the master of fear'.

'Thanks Dr Crane' She mumbled waiting for a lecture on how he didn't help her but was surprised with silence.

'Glad to help Miss…'

'McGuiness'

'Alice McGuiness, strong name. I believe I have heard the name McGuiness before… Your father wasn't Arnold McGuiness was it?'

'y-yes. You were his doctor when he was sent here; he told me you were a snivelling cockroach when I asked him about his time in here. To be fair he was completely drunk, couldn't stand straight even if he concentrated. He was an animal of a man anyway so don't take any notice, he was wrong about you. At least you did your job, both jobs. Is Scarecrow you or is he a different person inside your head… or is he just a name you made up?' An agonizingly long pause was followed which made Alice nervous, thinking she had gone too far. However Crane didn't seem fazed by her question and answered with a calm tone in his voice.

'Scarecrow… is another personality. It's very hard to explain to someone with no psychology training but my _condition_ is split personality which means I am Dr Crane when I am calm and… what's the word… normal is the best way I can describe it. Scarecrow is like a darker more savage side, he likes to hear people scream out of fear. So you see I am technically two people… You have no idea what I am talking about do you?'

'Sorry no. If you had just said 'I am two people' at the start instead of going on about the_ professional_ stuff then I wouldn't be having a headache right about now.' Chuckling was heard from Crane's cell which helped Alice to feel like herself again. 'Go on ask me a question it's only fair but it's the last one okay straw man?'

'Why do you cut yourself?' Alice wasn't prepared for the quickness and felt her head spin while she was processing her answer; she sat up and looked at Crane who had eagerness in his dazzling blue eyes, she pulled up her sleeve to show him properly. She stared at it, dried blood had smeared around her arm but the letters were easily seen, it stung as she poked it gently.

'I guess I do it t-to… punish myself. The reason I'm in this hellhole because I murdered my dad, before it was an escape route from his abusive behaviour but now… I feel like a monster. When he escaped from the Asylum he targeted me and my mother, she hide me in a cupboard when he started banging on the door of the flat… I remember being too terrified to move as he shouted at her for betraying. All I remember was a loud thud after he threatened to hurt me and then I heard footsteps heading for the cupboard. He must have knocked me out because I just remember waking up in a rundown flat with him drinking a vodka bottle. After about six months of being beaten, threatened and being called a liar I flipped and slit his throat. I did it on Christmas day… I was a child with an imagination okay! I-I didn't know what I was thinking I just… the knife was there and he was asleep… I escaped before he could do what he did to my mother to me. I know I'm a monster and if I could go back and change things then I would but I can't. Please don't tell anyone what I've told you Dr Crane, I don't think I could cope with everyone knowing.' Alice was begging practically and Crane saw it, she was close to tears again and cursed loudly in her head.

'It will be our little secret Miss McGuiness' Alice smiled as Crane gave a small nod, some of the others were starting to return to their cells and I saw my first glimpse of Poison Ivy. Her hair was a deep red and I mean _deep_ red, it was like the colour of blood, her skin was tainted with a light green which you had to see under a light. She was beautiful, Alice had to admit.

_ No wonder all the men drool over her_.

Alice knew better though, her lips were just too red like there was more than just lipstick.

_Poison_

Alice had heard about Ivy's secret weapon and didn't want to find out how it worked, (not that she would let anyone kiss her anyway unless they wanted a kick where it hurts) Ivy gave a wink at Alice which made Alice's cheeks burn red.

Alice didn't see The Mad Hatter so she guessed he was further up the corridor which meant she wouldn't be having a panic attack anytime soon. The Joker arrived much to everyone's dismay and he made sure everyone knew he was back.

'Now, now sirs you don't have to be so rough. HEHEHEHE!'

'Please don't drop him here, take him with you or better yet bury him alive.'

'Stop talking bout Mistah J like that! You'd be lost without him puzzle boy. We all would.'

'No Miss Quinn we would be able to think without him.' The Riddler seemed to be in a foul mood too, saying that most of the rogues were. It isn't all fun and games and Arkham Asylum but it isn't all doom and gloom either, there is an equal amount of both. The Joker became too quiet which again was never a good sign.

'Clown if you're even _thinking _of singing that stupid song then you will regret the day you were born!' Riddler found his threat didn't work as there was a huge band of laughing from Harley and Joker; they then began to sing together.

**Bring me sunshine, in your smile**

**Bring me laughter, all the while**

Alice felt her spirits were rising while Harley and The Joker were singing. She felt she was wrong before, she didn't belong in Arkham Asylum, she belonged in the Rogue's Gallery.


	4. Chapter 4:Hare gets a headache

**Sorry for how late this chapter is ill+homework= bad weekend still it couldn't stop me from writing ENJOY!**

Alice tugged at her cuffs. They dug into her wrists creating red marks around them obviously too tight but Bolton didn't care as usual. It had been a week since Alice and Crane had had their 'bonding' session and both of them were keeping quiet about their friendship. Alice started to see the difference in Crane, before he was a stuck up nerd now he was a kind of father figure, she had begun to trust the ex-doctor but Crane wasn't the type to trust just anybody. They both shared some similarities one being their way of being _unresponsive_ to their treatment; both wouldn't say a word during their sessions and would make sure the doctors didn't break them into giving them information. This approach meant their sessions were short and didn't take too much unneeded effort and they were normally the first back to their cells. Alice was starting to get used to the extra attention from security because everyone wants to have all the rogues in eye sight just as a precaution. The Mad Hatter hadn't made much of an appearance but every time he did Alice felt the uneasy feeling again, like someone putting pressure on her throat so she couldn't breathe properly. Bolton had been avoiding Alice for quite some time now after her last outburst which had involved a fork (and a very hairy leg). Even now when Alice was cuffed he kept a fair amount of distance between them which Alice enjoyed, especially as everyone was practically breathing down her neck every few seconds. Alice became aware that they had stopped and looked up to see (To Alice's horror) The Mad Hatter. As soon as he saw Alice his straight lips curled into a wide grin and his eyes began to sparkle.

'Oh Alice this is a surprise! I see one of the Queen of hearts' men is taking you to Dr Arkham. Have you been a bad girl Alice? That isn't like you at all, times do change though… Except in our fabulous wonderland of course! I hope to see you at the tea party, don't be too late Alice you don't want to miss the finale. No no no you don't want to miss it at all. Goodbye my dear Alice sees you soon.' Alice watched as a guard dragged the hyper Hatter down the corridor and out of sight, now Alice could finally breathe out.

'It seems Hatter has taken a liking to you _Alice._'

'Unless you want to find my foot kicked in a very sensitive place Bolton I suggest you keep thoughts like that in your fat head, better yet don't think them at all.' Alice heard a grunt behind her then continued her steady walking to Dr Arkham's office. Alice became increasingly bored (a habit that the Joker had passed on) and now wanted to have some fun.

'So how's the leg? I heard that you needed stitches, I hope I made my point.'

'What point would that be pimp squeak?'

'Don't start what you can't finish. Basically whatever you do I will always beat you, I can do anything better than you.'

'We'll see about that kid. How is Scarecrow these days? I heard you and him has a special bond or is it something more.'

'Don't push your luck monkey boy; I have a very good aim.' Alice said through gritted and wolf whistles could be heard from the nearby cells which Alice hated, everyone thought she was easy prey, maybe not as much now as she is one of the rogues but still some of the confident inmates try to get some action but none succeed. The corridor seemed to stretch forever as Alice walked down it, her trainers creating a squeaking sound of the sleek flooring. They finally reached Dr Arkham's office. Bolton knocked loudly then waited for a conformation to enter, he watched Alice intently prepared to overpower her if necessary. She never liked her sessions and would probably do anything to get out of it though this time Alice did nothing out of the ordinary and entered without any force. She sat in the putting her cuffed hands in her lap, the cuffs clanked together then were quiet once more. Dr Arkham put down the file in his hand and stared at Alice, she saw that he had gained weight from their last session and his face was red with sweat dripping from it.

_Gross!_

'Morning Jerry, how's the diet going?'

'Fine and its Dr Arkham Alice'

'Shame. I hear you let the other rogues call ya Jerry.'

'Yes well you are not a so called rogue are you?'

'Just because I don't have a creepy name doesn't mean I'm not a rogue Jerry' Dr Arkham sighed and pinched his nose knowing her wasn't going to win; Alice leaned back in her chair and watched the aged doctor. Bolton was still behind her and was making his presence known.

'You call him Dr Arkham kid or I'll scare the hell out of you' he growled but Alice just scoffed.

'Was that a threat? Bolton I'm in hell and I don't think I'm leaving anytime soon which I'm sure you're _very_ happy to hear.' Alice heard the usual grunt of Lyle Bolton and then turned her attention back to the tired Dr Arkham, he looked fed up which was only to be expected as he was obviously the one who was just speaking with The Mad Hatter.

'Alice I think the only good outcome of you being moved into intensive care seems to be a bad outcome as well; you are actually talking to us now.'

'Aw. And I thought you liked me Jerry' Alice pouted like a child which only got her a slap on the back of her head from Bolton who smirked, Alice turned her head to look at him her eyes blazing in fury. Bolton backed away slightly, all smugness gone from his features. She returned her gaze at Dr Arkham.

'As I was saying. You have made exceptional progress so I can now feel safe enough to let you interact with the other inmates in one of the recreation rooms. (A/N I'm not American so I apologise if I've got it wrong) Most of the inmates you will interact with first will be ones that you feel safe around or patients we trust enough not to harm you.

'Any of the patients that you trust?'

'Well… I guess Dr Crane would be on the top of my list, don't say anything Bolton or you'll find my fist connecting with that rather large jaw of yours. Then I guess Ivy, Riddler and Harley would be okay.' Dr Arkham nodded as Alice ticked off each name on her fingers, he wrote down notes on a piece of paper then put his hands into a cup position and rested his head in them.

'What about The Joker and Jervis tetch? They both speak highly of you, in fact I was just talking to Mr Tetch now and all he spoke about was you. He thinks you are his Alice the poor fellow.' Alice raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in her seat so she was only inches away from Dr Arkham, she could smell his aftershave and was close to coughing from the overpowering smell.

'That isn't very professional Jerry. After all if the Hatter has an obsession with me then technically he should be kept as far away from me as possible so he can't harm me. Dr Crane still remembers his training and he said it would be best if I stayed away from the Hatter, I trust Dr Crane more than I trust you so I will listen to his diagnosis okay Jerry?' Alice leaned back in her chair and saw fear in Dr Arkham's eyes as she mentioned Crane.

'You er… are close to Mr Crane?'

'Yes and it is _Dr_ Crane Jerry.'

'I'm afraid it isn't as Mr Crane was stripped of his title when he became a patient here.'

'Poor guy being locked up where you used to work and I thought he was just a grumpy nerd. Never read a book by its cover.' Alice stayed quiet for the rest of the session as Dr Arkham went on about her privileges, she was now allowed to take a book back to her cell to read (Oh now they let me even when I've already taken and read half the books). She could keep a diary just as long as she didn't use the pen to self-harm herself. This lasted for forty minutes then Alice was allowed to go to the rec room for an hour with the inmates she chose, along with some of the inmates Dr Arkham had chosen. Bolton grabbed Alice's collar and shoved her towards the door, she stumbled but regained her balance. The boring tone of Dr Arkham replayed in Alice's head as she and Bolton strode down the corridor.

_'Mr Tetch will be in the rec room as well. Maybe you two could settle your differences and you Alice can see he won't hurt you.'_

_'I doubt it.'_

_'Very well think I will end the session here. Tell Mr Crane to stop interfering in your treatment when you seem him or there will be consequences.'_

_'His treatment works better than yours! He's the only one who doesn't treat me like a child, I'll pass the message on and it's Dr Crane whether you like it or not.'_

Suddenly the thought of being in a room with The Mad Hatter made Alice feel stiff, the corridor stretched forever as usual. The glass that showed the depressed inmates shimmered in the dim light of the lamps above Alice's head, the light danced as Alice walked down the corridor. The rec room wasn't that far away and only took five minutes before they fell upon the door, they entered swiftly and Alice scanned the room. The Riddler and The Mad Hatter were in the middle of a chess game in a corner of the room and it looked like The Hatter was winning, Harley was watching a cartoon on a small TV sitting crossed legged on the floor. Poison Ivy was watering plants on a window sill, (Yes there was a window!) The Joker was playing a game on a PlayStation 3. Crane was sitting at a table with an old looking book opened half way through the book, Alice rubbed her wrists as Bolton had taken off the cuffs.'

'You could have loosened them a little bit you know.'

'Yeah I know I could of but I didn't.' He walked out of the room and slammed the door, Alice watched as Ivy stuck her nose up.

'How rude.' She returned to watering her plants. Alice felt everyone's eyes rest on her, except Ivy and Crane. Alice walked over to Crane and sat down next to him though he didn't seem to notice, she cleared her throat but he still didn't notice.

'Jesus Christ! You get way too engrossed in those damn books, sorry Dr Crane but Dr Arkham has been on my case all morning.' He did look up briefly and nodded at her apology than closed the book much to Alice's surprise.

'You can carry on reading I just didn't want to be anywhere near _him_.' She motioned her head towards the Hatter who was smiling at his advantage against The Riddler; The Riddler was banging his head against the table at this point sensing defeat.

'It's alright Miss McGuiness I can sense you have questions and I think I've read enough for today.' Alice leaned backwards in shock.

'Who are you and what have you done with the real Dr Crane?' He chuckled as he saw her surprised expression and then put a nervous hand on hers, she looked at his hand becoming shocked once more.

'Okay I'm not joking now what have you done with the real Dr Crane?'

'Alice… You don't need to be afraid of Hatter he wouldn't do anything to harm you.'

'That's not what I heard. Didn't he kill people he thought was his Alice? What's to stop him from doing the same to me? I have every right to fear him and anyway that's a tiny bit strange coming from the master of fear.' Crane sighed in defeat and let go of Alice's hand she tried to change the subject 'What were you reading it looks big?'

'Sherlock Holmes just finished reading 'a study in Scarlett.' (A/N not sure if it's one of the actual stories)

'Cool. My mum used to read them to me, my favourite was always the hound of the Baskerville's. My mum used to make me guess who the murderer was but I never got it right and whenever he explained how he knew I always used to get confused.'

'Your mother sounds like a caring woman.'

'She was… she deserved someone better than my father.'

'At least we both agree on something.' Crane smiled in front of Alice for the first time and she could that it was a proper smile, she returned the gesture by listening to one of his lectures about fear which she regretted about twenty minutes later.

'So everyone feels fear it's what makes us human, everyone has an ultimate fear that can cause someone to scream or have nightmares, the fear toxin attacks the brain to find the fear and then shows it to the victim which causes them to scream…' Alice slipped back into her daydream; the sound of birds chirping filled her head and her mother telling her a story.

_'The ghostly figure strode towards the little girl not making a single sound. He glided like a phantom and comforted the girl as her pale skin shivered in the darkness…the girl was aware of someone whispering into her ear. Her quiet crying ceased as the figure loomed over her she squealed but something told her she was safe, the figure created a calm atmosphere that surround the girl like a blanket her body began to warm up on the inside._

_'Who are you?' The girl asked her small teeth chattering._

_'I am no one important but know this… Life is large and a complicated thing. Never take it for granted. You are but an infant and the world is a large thing for you and it is full of adventures, it is not your time and I feel it will not be time your time until eighty years have passed. I will be with you when the time comes and I will guide you to my world… one other thing child… you are never alone.' With those final words the figure vanished leaving no trace of ever being there. Eighty years had passed and the young girl had become and aged woman lying in an old bed, her final breathes were raspy ones and she heard a knock on the old wooden door. It slowly opened with a creek; the woman smiled a toothless smile._

_'Hello old friend… I-t it is time?'_

_'Yes… and I have a promise to keep.'_

_'Then let us leave so I can join my late husband.'_

_'He is waiting at the gates.' Both spirits rose up and glided towards a land of clouds where the gates of paradise held the end, another spirit was waiting for the woman his ghostly hand outstretched to hers._

_'Even after death… You still act like a gentleman.'_

_'Of course my dear… I am still the man you fell for even after death. Now let us leave my dear so we can join the others.' The woman slowly glided to the gates and watched as her life flashed before her eyes, the last vision was one of her grandchildren, the youngest._

_'I have lived a good life… and I shall leave without any force for I am ready for the other side.' The gates opened and all three spirits walked through it and disappeared… never to be seen again. And now it is time for bed.' She closed the book and the Alice began to whine._

_'Please just one more, please please please please please!' Alice pouted and gave her mother two shining puppy dog eyes, her mother sighed and opened the book again. She flicked through it quickly to find the right story._

_'Ah. Now I think you will like this one… How does Alice in wonderland sound.' Alice beamed and lay back into her pillow looking up at the sealing as her mother began the story._

_'A white Rabbit in a waist coat? How odd I wonder where he is going? Excuse me mister Rabbit but where are you going?' The Rabbit continued his running, staring at a pocket watch as he went._

_'I am so very late the Queen of hearts will be so very cross.'_

_'Wait mister Rabbit, mister Rabbit!' Alice sped off after the white Rabbit she then stumbled upon a rather large Rabbit hole._

_'I wonder…' Alice crawled into the Rabbit hole, it was a tight squeeze but she managed to fit. As she began to crawl the ground disappeared around her and she was falling… a piano played and small objects seemed to fly around Alice. Suddenly she heard her mother's voice calling for her._

_'Alice! Alice where are you? Alice, Alice…'_

'Alice are you listening to me?' Crane's voice broke Alice's concentration and she found herself in the rec room again. All eyes were on her, even Ivy had looked away from her plants to wear a concerned look towards Alice's direction. Alice found her voice had deserted her as she stared at the multiple faces, her gaze finally landed on Crane who had the most worrying look of all.

'I-I I was just daydreaming, sorry if I freaked you out.' Her voice sounded like the old woman's in the story… raspy. Everyone returned to what they were doing except Crane who continued staring at Alice, his facial expression unchanged. He suddenly moved forward and whispered so only Alice could hear him.

'It was about you mother wasn't it… the daydream' She nodded sharply and felt a trickle of a tear fall down her face but Crane wiped it away quickly so no one else noticed. 'It's okay, do you want to talk about?' Again she nodded followed by her closing her eyes to process what she was going to say.

'She was telling me a story about a ghostly figure and a little girl then I… I asked her to tell me another story. She chose Alice in wo-'

'Wonderland! Such an excellent story don't you think Alice? It is all about you of course.'

'Hatter there's a time and a place and this isn't the right time. You're not helping her you're just scaring her, go and play another chess game with the Riddler or something.' Hatter's manic smile turned dramatically into a frown then an angry glare at Crane, he then pushed him out of his chair and shoved him onto the wall. Alice fell backwards at his sudden speed but she didn't have the strength to pull herself up, she was shivering uncontrollably.

'Hare you have no right to speak about my Alice like that! She is mine, mine, mine ,mine and you will not keep her away from me do you understand?' Crane's face had dullness written all over it, he didn't seem fazed at the Hatter's change or the fact that he was now at his mercy. Hatter continued staring at him, coldness in his green eyes, he didn't even blink once. Alice finally found the strength to stand and stood next to The Hatter feeling fear creep into her mind at how close she was to him, what didn't help was that he was staring at Crane so intently that she thought he was going to kill him.

'Hatter… let him go.'

'But my dear, sweet Alice…'

'Let. Him. Go. Now' Hatter's eyes changed back to their dazed state as he let Crane down slowly, he gave a sorrow filled look at Alice then shuffled over to the chess board waiting for The Riddler to set the pieces back to their original places. Crane rubbed his arms where The Hatter had grabbed him then picked the fallen chair up and sat down, Alice grabbed her own chair and did the same. She put her trembling hand on Crane's steady one and spoke with calmness.

'And you said he wouldn't hurt me.'

'But he didn't even touch you.'

'Yeah but he hurt you, he hurt my best friend so he hurt me too.'

'I thought you didn't like me.'

'I never said anything of the sort, I don't like you nor do I like you so don't get any ideas into your head that I do.'

'Those words sound strangely familiar.'

'Well they should you said them straw man.' Alice smiled at the doctor and realized just how much trust she had towards him, ever since their first encounter Alice had found that the doctor was different from the other inmates, he was in fact sane. True he terrorized half of Gotham and experimented on his patients when he was a doctor in Arkham but was because he had an obsession with fear not because he was insane. He was capable to do everything a sane person could do; it was only his other personality that was keeping him in the Asylum. Alice did thank that other personality sometimes, if it was for it then she wouldn't have a friend in this godforsaken place and she would have to fight The Mad Hatter on her own. The thought made shivers go down Alice's spine, Crane gripped her hand tighter as reassurance then let go as he realized the other rogues were watching them, he especially saw that the Hatter was giving him a death glare. He didn't want to feel to walls coldness on his back a second time. He could see Harley fighting back giggles and both Riddler and Ivy raising an eyebrow and then to top it all off The Joker was wearing his usual manic smile and winked at Crane.

'If only there was mistletoe right about now.'

'Only in your dreams Joker.'

'Oh I can see much more than a kiss in my dreams Scarecrow.'

'I better hope not Joker or I'll have to gas you.'

'Sorry Scarecrow that doesn't work now after seeing that romantic moment, maybe there is a heart under neither all that straw.'

Crane turned to Alice; he rubbed his temple then quietly spoke as if his voice wouldn't let him speak any louder.

'You don't by any chance have a paracetamol do you? I feel a headache coming.'

Harley finally cracked and burst out laughing, Alice thought Crane would lunge at her and gas her but he just smiled. Alice smiled at him and then heard Ivy making kissing noises, Crane still didn't reveal his gas and no fear was shown in that room and only one thought went through Alice's mind.

_ Sane_

**Ok wasn't sure how well this chapter would be as i kind of changed the way the mad hatter acts from the comics and TAS but i always thought he would be forceful towards his Alice and would think of her as an object even if he didn't mean to. Also the reason i am using american even when i am british is because i always thought Gotham would be in America like somewhere near New York. I know that there hasn't been much of the joker but i wanted to get Alice's and Crane's friendship in first before i let the agent of chaos get involved with my OC but don't worry i will start to use his character soon just need something to happen just before and i'm not telling what it is mwahahaha! You'll just have to wait. pls reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5:The sane become insane

**Again i am sorry for the late update. again thank you ofr the reviews! i always love to hear what you think of my story.**

**Bethanlovesoned- Alice is about 16-17 i wanted her to be young when she killed her father, she killed him when she was 10 just in case anyone asks. Also i wanted her to be familer with the Asylum before she met our favourite villians.**

**So this is the chapter where you find out what i've been hiding hope you enjoy!**

Alice swirled a strand of her blonde hair with her fingers, the rec room was quiet for once. It would only be Dr Crane, Joker and The Mad Hatter in the rec room but they were coming later on, for now Alice was alone. She stared around the room unsure of what to do; the old television was broken since Harley decided she didn't like The Simpsons anymore. Alice glanced at the bookcase and shuffled over to it, most of the books were boring ones with pictures but Alice knew there was at least one that would be interesting to read. She slid her finger down each of the book's spines, reading each title.

_Grimm's fairy tales, the ugly duckling, big book of nursery rhymes, poetry._

Finally she found the book she was looking for; the complete stories of Sherlock Holmes, Alice slid the book out of its hiding place and went to sit on the couch. It was a heavy book; it made Alice's arms strain from the weight.

_How the hell did Crane manage to carry this book? I'm stronger than him._

She carefully placed the book on her lap and opened it to the chapter titles page, it didn't take long for her to pick a story, Hound of the Baskervilles would always be her favourite_._ She began to read, it was like she was back in her bed while her mother read the story out loud. Alice imagined her mother's voice when she read, it was reassuring to hear her voice, even if she was dead.

_Mr. Sherlock Holmes, who was usually very late in the mornings, save upon those not infrequent occasions when he was up all night, was seated at the breakfast table. I stood upon the hearth-rug and picked up the stick which our visitor had left behind him the night before. It was a fine, thick piece of wood, bulbous-headed, of the sort which is known as a "Penang lawyer. "Just under the head was a broad silver band nearly an inch across. "To James Mortimer, M.R.C.S., from his friends of the C.C.H.," was engraved upon it, with the date "1884." It was just such a stick as the old-fashioned family practitioner used to carry-dignified, solid, and reassuring._

_"Well, Watson, what do you make of it?"_

_Holmes was sitting with his back to me, and I had given him no sign of my occupation._

_"How did you know what I was doing? I believe you have eyes in the back of your head."_

_"I have, at least, a well-polished, silver-plated coffee-pot in front of me," said he. "But, tell me, Watson, what do you make of our visitor's stick? Since we have been so unfortunate as to miss him and have no notion of his errand, this accidental souvenir becomes of importance. Let me hear you reconstruct the man by an examination of it."_

_"I think," said I, following as far as I could the methods of my companion, "that Dr. Mortimer is a successful, elderly medical man, well-esteemed since those who know him give him this mark of their appreciation."_

_"Good!" said Holmes. "Excellent!"_

_"I think also that the probability is in favour of his being a country practitioner who does a great deal of his visiting on foot."_

_"Why so?"_

_"Because this stick, though originally a very handsome one has been so knocked about that I can hardly imagine a town practitioner carrying it. The thick-iron ferrule is worn down, so it is evident that he has done a great amount of walking with it."_

_"Perfectly sound!" said Holmes._

Alice felt herself fall into the pages of the book, all of her surroundings seemed to become quiet, she became engrossed in the book.

_Is this what Dr Crane does? He reads to block everything else out? Reading must be the only escape he has, maybe that's why he becomes so engrossed in the books… to have some sort of escape._

Alice continued reading putting the thought in the back of her head. Time slowed down as Alice read, five minutes was actually ten and this continued till someone entered the rec, Alice didn't notice them or the fact that they were being uncuffed by one of the amateur guards. The guard trembled with fear and quickly exited the room, not knowing who he was leaving with Alice or what the person would do. They walked up behind Alice who was still reading and whispered into her ear with a chilling tone.

'A fan of Sherlock Holmes are we sweetheart?' Alice flinched and dropped the book it landed on her foot; she forced down her swearing and turned to the voice…Where Crane was looming over. She was relieved for a split second then looked into his eyes, they were no longer the dazzling blue eyes that she had become so used to; they were full of lust and coldness. Alice gulped and felt a lump in her throat; fear was taking over her mind and body as she stared into his eyes. The doctor seriously didn't need that fear toxin his dangerous eyes were enough to make people scared, she found some courage that had resurrected from the dark abyss in her mind and greeted Dr Crane's other personality.

'Scarecrow I presume?'

'Well done sweetheart. Johnny was right you are smart yet so venerable.'

'I'm not venerable nor am I scared of you, let Dr Crane take control.'

'1) if you are not scared of me than your body is betraying you as you are trembling and 2) why would I let Johnny take control when I can hear you scream?' It was a question that didn't need an answer. Alice glanced at the door, then at Scarecrow, then at the door again. She made a break for it and grabbed the door handle, it wouldn't turn.

_Damn lock!_

Alice felt something grab her waist. Next thing she knew she was lying on the floor with Scarecrow pinning her down, he grabbed her wrists so she couldn't punch him and snarled at her. She could feel his anger as he grabbed something from inside a pocket on his Arkham suit… it was his mask. He smiled at her but it was an unsettling smile.

'You shouldn't have done that sweetheart… I have to punish you now.' He slipped the mask over his head and again pulled something out of his pocket. It was a glass test tube its contents swirled and danced inside it, the yellow gas looked innocent but it had nothing innocent about it.

'Don't worry it's not a concentrated dose, no need to make you anymore insane my dear. Now let's find out what you fear most sweetheart.' He smashed the tube next to Alice's head; she began to cough violently which then turned into choking. When she looked up at the ceiling it wasn't there instead a man's pale yellow face appeared, his eyes blazing with anger.

'You killed me my child you did! I will make sure you suffer, I will kill you like I killed your mother, I will stab you until you bleed to death! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!' His face exploded into pieces of rotten flesh. A woman appeared her face one of sorrow and despair, her hair was blonde but her face was pale like a ghost.

'You have disappointed me Alice. You didn't save me, you left me to die. You are not my daughter… You are a monster.'

'NO! I'm sorry mom please don't hate me… there w-was nothing I could do. I'm sorry I should have saved you, I w-was scared.'

'You. Left. Me. To. Die.' The woman disappeared her face still one of sorrow, her last words echoed around the room, Alice screamed and thrashed against the object that was holding her down but to no avail. The object held her down; its voice was raspy as it shouted at her.

'What do you fear? Tell me!'

'I-I fear my mother's disappointment… and my f-father's anger. Please make it stop.' Alice's voice was below a whisper but the object had obviously got what it wanted as the room cleared and became normal again. Alice saw that it was Scarecrow that was the object and that he was still pinning her to the floor, the mask was terrifying. The mouth was stitched like it was sad and small eye holes held the creepy blue eyes that still showed coldness, Alice tried to look away when he brought a hand towards her but he clawed her jar so he faced her again. He moved his hand and gently brushed it under her eyes, she felt the coldness of tears leave her skin as he wiped them away. Scarecrow brushed his hand against her face again but instead of moving it away he kept it there, he felt her vibrations as she trembled under his touch.

'Johnny really likes you' Scarecrow said simply 'though I don't think you will share his feelings after this. After all who would like a mad doctor hmm?' He moved his hand to Alice's relief but he didn't get up or show any sign of letting her go.

'Can you get off me now? You got what you wanted.'

'What's the magic word sweetheart?'

'Please?'

'Try again.'

'F-fear?'

'We have a winner! But no. Sorry sweetheart I don't plan on letting you go until Johnny realizes where we are.' Alice stared into Scarecrow's eyes and knew it would be a long time before Crane 'woke up'. She was uncomfortable and scared. She wanted someone, anyone to barge in and save her.

_Dr Arkham, Joker, Hatter. Hell I'd even be glad if it was Bolton._

No one came. Everything was quiet except for Scarecrow's breathing and Alice's heart pounding, he would stare at her and every so often he would wipe away a tear that escaped Alice's eyes. It was like he was enjoying the sensation of being so close to her and it made Alice feel sick.

'I hate you.'

'No you don't sweetheart. You only hate what I've shown you.'

'I hate you.'

'Well it's clear, you and Johnny aren't meant to be. Shame I'm rather enjoying this still I could gas you again.'

'Like hell you will! I'm never coming anywhere near you or Dr Crane again!' Fear had been replaced with anger as Alice lay there, she wanted to tear his eyes out or make _him_ scream. He was stronger than her and had an advantage so she couldn't use her returning energy to force him off her, the door handle began to turn and someone stepped inside.

_Thank god! I now believe there is a god!_

Alice watched as the person wrenched Scarecrow off her and threw him against the wall, they took the mask off him and Alice saw sweat trickle down his face. The person walked over to her and helped her sit up then they cradled her like a child, they began to hum slowly, like a lullaby.

'It's ok my dear Alice… the bad man can't hurt you now and I won't let him come near you again. You are safe, my dear Alice… you are safe.' The soothing voice of the Mad Hatter made Alice forget she was meant to be scared of him, she realized that it wasn't him she was scared of now. Now she was scared of the man she thought was her best friend, she knew that it wasn't exactly him but it didn't matter. He had hurt her, he had shown her her fears and now she was a venerable child again, scared of her abusive father. She had called Crane a father figure, was that a hint that he would hurt her? Did she bring this upon herself for being friends with an insane doctor? Only one thing was certain. The sane man had become insane.

**Yes Scarecrow scares Alice off (sorry Crane) sorry this is a short one i'll try and make the next one longer. Joker and Hatter will be in the story more yay i can't wait to write Joker he's my second favourite villian (scarecrow being my first) hope you've enjoyed this and of course please review!**


	6. Chapter 6:The cupboard

**I said i would make this chapter a longer one since the last one was short. Ok i've kinda changed the way i've written it as a test as one of the reviews suggested i put how Crane was feeling, i knew he would never show his proper feelings to Alice so i had to do it this way. So if you'd like to comment if you like it better this way or the old way than i'd be glad to hear it as i am writing this for fun and for the lovely people out there! Warning this chapter has quite a lot of swearing in a particular part so i may change the rating at some point now on with the chapter!**

DR CRANE P.O.V

Crane stared at the ceiling. All sensation had left his limp body, he had been put in solitary confinement. He had no idea why as no one would tell him all he knew was that Scarecrow had had a 'little talk' with someone but he wouldn't say who. He had stopped talking to Scarecrow an hour ago after he refused to tell him and he could feel Scarecrow becoming bored. The back of his head hurt like hell and throbbed, he'd been thrown at something or something was thrown at him. He remembered waking up his vision was blurred but he could make out The Mad Hatter, it wasn't long before one of the guards alerted Bolton and Crane was swiftly taken to solitary. Crane would have been fine if he thought it was Hatter Scarecrow had 'talked' to but the way he was acting meant it was someone else. He went through the names of people he knew in his head.

_Joker, Harley, Ivy, Riddler, Hatter, Dr Arkham, Zaszs… but that only left._

Crane felt Scarecrow smile in the back of his mind, anger filled Crane's blood as he processed everything that had happened. He was too angry to yell at Scarecrow but it only took a minute before he couldn't keep it in anymore.

_'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?'_ If he had said it out loud the guards would have got a doctor to sedate him and he already had an agonising headache he didn't need another one.

_'All I did was introduce myself to her Johnny geez. Well that and showing her what she feared.'_

_'You are lucky you're in my head or I would have strangled you by now!'_

_'So you don't want to know what she fears then?'_ Crane's face softened but he was still angry, Scarecrow knew his weakness and that was his obsession with fear. He was desperate to know Alice's fear from the start but once he got to know her he didn't want to gas her. Now he had the chance to know he felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach.

'_Well?'_

_'Go on then tell me.'_

_'what's the ma-'_

_'SCARECROW!'_

_'ok, ok, it's her mother's disappointment and her father's anger.'_ Crane almost vomited and Scarecrow sensed this.

'_You throw up and I gas her again.' _He didn't vomit but he still felt sick.

_'She trusted me and you scared her now what do I do?'_

_'Two simple words Johnny: Forget her.'_

_'No.'_

_'Why?'_

_'You know why.'_ Scarecrow knew everything he knew. Crane didn't know how long he had felt that way towards Alice, it wasn't all the way to love but it wasn't just being friends and it confused him. Why did she have to be so nice to him? Why did she have to be moved to intensive care? Why did he have to have those feelings towards her? Too many questions floated around his mind and it only made his headache worse. If he didn't have a straightjacket on he would have lowered his head into his hands.

'_So it is true… you do have feelings for her. Very unprofessional Mr Crane.' _His voice mimicked Dr Arkham's which made Crane grit his teeth.

'_Do you want me to ignore you for the rest of my life?'_

_'Of course not Johnny I would be lost without you.' _Hisvoice was full of sarcasm. Crane sighed and closed his eyes, why did Scarecrow have to ruin everything?

'_Did I hurt your girlfriend Johnny?'_

_'Shut up.'_

_'Grumpy' _Crane opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling again, he would apologize to Alice as soon as he could.

_That's if she'll let me anywhere near her._

_'I doubt it lover boy.' _Crane grimaced. For once he actually thought the same thing Scarecrow did.

Alice 

Alice stared at Dr Arkham as he set down the newspaper he was reading; his face showed sympathy… she hated it.

'You're not eating again Alice. The doctors are getting worried; I know that it is about your run in with Mr Crane.'

'It is none of your business and it wasn't just a run in. Can I go back to my cell now?'

'No. Alice you need to eat and forget what Mr Crane did or you won't ever be able to leave the Asylum. Do you really think your mother would want to see you like this if… she was still alive?' Alice had had enough.

'I don't want to eat, I'm not going to be able to forget what he did, my mother is buried in a stupid grave she won't give a damn and I don't give a damn.' Dr Arkham stared at her his face unfazed. He had gotten used to her attitude and knew to ignore it; she put her head in her hands and sighed. She lifted her head out once she composed herself.

'Can I leave now?' Dr Arkham nodded shortly; she didn't waste time and was out of the chair and at the door in a blink of an eye. As she opened the door a light bulb went off in her head.

'Well aren't you going to get one of the guards or monkey boy to escort me back to my cell?'

'If you mean the guards and Mr Bolton I think… You know your way around now and I don't think you will try to escape am I correct?'

'For once, yes. I mean I don't have anywhere to escape to, thank you Dr Arkham.' She exited the room and closed the door quietly, without an escort the corridor seemed shorter and it wasn't long before she was near intensive care. In the corner of her eye she saw a guard dragging someone; their head was lowered towards the floor. Alice found herself standing side by side with the person and she hated it but knew better than to show fear.

'Mr Crane.'

'Alice? I-I erm I have no idea what to say.'

'There's nothing to say Mr Crane and it's Miss McGuiness if you don't mind.'

'I do mind.'

'It's still Miss McGuiness.'

'You're still angry with me then?'

'Well done Mr Crane maybe I should give you a prize…How about my foot in your stomach!'

'It was Scarecrow not me, you have to believe me.'

'Funny I'm struggling to believe you.'

'OH FOR-' Crane suddenly whipped around and hit the guard over the side of the head, the guard fell unconscious instantly. Before Alice could defend herself Crane grabbed her arm and marched her down the corridor, they stumbled across one of the janitor's cupboards and Crane shoved Alice inside. He locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed then turned to Alice, he cornered her into the wall.

'That should at least give us some time of privacy. Now will you talk to me?'

'I was talking to you before.'

'I mean actually talk to me, like I'm not you school teacher.'

'I didn't know it annoyed you so much.'

'You damn well know it does! Alice I didn't even know where I was, when I woke up all I saw was Hatter. I had no idea Scarecrow had gassed you he wouldn't tell me anything, I had to figure it out and when I did I shouted at him. He had no right to hurt you; he had no right to hurt my friend.' Crane saw how angry Alice was getting and was regretting he locked the door, if she suddenly lunged at him he could have slipped through the door.

'Neither of you have the right to be anywhere near me. We are not friends and I hope you burn in hell Jonathan Crane!' She tried to push passed him but he grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, she fought back but it was no use he had become stronger out of his frustration. He watched as she tried not to look at him, he saw her fear. He went pale as he watched her and she saw it, she felt his hands loosen as he took control over his anger and frustration.

'Why do you fear me?'

'Because you are the master of fear… and an asshole when you want to be.'

'You mean Scarecrow is an asshole?'

'Both of you, you because you treat me like a child and Scarecrow because he's Scarecrow. Jonathan I need time to think, I need to contemplate whether I still hate you or I can trust you but I need time. I need you to leave me alone please?'

'You said my first name'

'Wha-' Alice was stopped by Crane's mouth… he was kissing her.

_What the fuck! I'm in a cupboard, it's locked and I'm kissing The Scarecrow… What the fuck!_

Alice pushed him away with what little strength she had and wore a bewildered look, he himself looked the same way. Before she could say anything he had unlocked the door and was sprinting down the corridor. Alice stumbled out of the door, blood rushed to her head and she felt dizzy. The guard that Crane had knocked unconscious stirred and tried to stand up, Alice walked over to him and took a cloth out of her pocket (she had no idea where it had come from) and put it over the cut that was seething with blood. The guard looked shocked at Alice's sudden move and was about to grab his tazor before he saw that she was just as shocked as he was.

'Why are you helping me?'

'To tell you the truth… I have no idea. Today's been a day full of surprises, The Joker is probably behind it all he does like surprises. What's your name? I know you're new I can tell from how unprepared you were.'

'Unprepared?'

'You didn't put Mr Crane in a straightjacket and you didn't ask me why I wasn't with an escort, it's not that hard to figure out.'

'Yeah well my names Alistair Williams.'

'Alice McGuiness'

'Yeah… I know who you are, Bolton talks about you all the time. If you ask me he's a bit of a big head but I think you already know that.'

'Yes. At least one of you so called guards can see that he's a big head and a monkey boy, I better go before he or Dr Arkham come. Another day in the Rogues Gallery sounds better than another lecture over how I should be eating. Damn it!'

'What?'

'You couldn't come with me could you? I don't know the code to the cells and I don't really want to stand outside it for hours.'

'Ok I think I remember the code.' Alice helped him up and walked with him down the corridor. It wasn't long before they were in intensive care and at her cell, he put the code in and the glass slid open. Alice thanked him and he walked away, Alice couldn't bring herself to look at Crane and neither could he bring himself to look at Alice. Alice sat on the edge of the bed and waited for one of the other Rogues to speak to her, she didn't want to talk to Crane as she had said before she needed time. Now she needed way more time than she had planned before.

'You alright Alice you're very quiet? Has Hatter made a move on you yet hehe!'

'Not yet Joker and I hope he never does.'

'Whys that Alice ya not still scared of him are you?'

'No Harley I'm just… Not ready yet.'

'That's a shame Hatter has really taken a liking to you and after he told us about how you two shared that cuddling moment, I thought you liked em back.'

'I was just scared and he was there ok there's nothing going on.'

_At least I hope not._

'As I said he really likes ya Alice.'

'He's not the only one.' Alice muttered so no one could hear, she began to wonder what Crane was thinking, how he was feeling. Alice glanced his way and saw he was doing the same; he mouthed 'I'm sorry' and was followed by 'I don't know what I was thinking' Alice just stared at him. She was angry at him now more than ever she mouthed back 'I hate you', his eyes changed into coldness then returned to their normal state. He looked down and wouldn't talk to Alice for the rest of the day which was what Alice wanted.

Dr Crane P.O.V

Crane ran down the corridor as fast as his legs would let him and he didn't stop until he reached his cell. The code hadn't been changed since he was a psychiatrist so he tapped the numbers then entered the cell; he immediately sat on the edge of the bed and covered his face with his hands.

_What the hell was I thinking! Now she is defiantly going to hate me I've screwed up…again._

'_Don't be so hard on yourself Johnny, you couldn't help yourself you were curious.'_

_'Curiosity killed the cat remember.'_

_'She has changed you Johnny, what happened to the man that used to lecture me on every little? That girl has really messed your head up I can feel the change.'_

Scarecrow was right for once, he had changed and it felt strange. He hoped the others didn't notice.

_I'm hoping now! I never used to hope what the hell has she done to me!_

Crane raised his head and saw Ivy staring at him, she didn't seem bothered by his entrance or the fact he wasn't his normal formal self.

'Scarecrow keeping you awake again? You look terrible Crane, is it what he did to Alice that makes you look like you've seen a ghost?'

'Did I ask your opinion Plant girl? Just keep thoughts like that in your head, better yet don't say them at all!'

'You're even starting to sound like her.' Crane was about to answer when her words sunk in, he was talking like her, he heard Scarecrow's voice in the back of his head.

_'Wake up and smell the fear Johnny! It's either your whole life's work or a stupid little girl.'_

'Scarecrow leave Craney alone! Hatter is going to murder you Craney if you're not careful, maybe he'll shove a mushroom down your throat hahahaha!' Joker's voice was louder than ever and it echoed inside Crane's head. Footsteps approached and Crane quickly looked down at the floor not wanting to see Alice's face.

'Thanks Alistair.'

'No problem Alice.'

_Alistair? Who's Alistair?_

Silence was heard for a few minutes before The Joker got bored.

'You're very quiet Alice? Has Hatter finally made a move hehe!'

'Not yet Joker and I hope he never does.'

_What is she playing at?_

'Whys that Alice ya not still scared of him are ya?'

'No Harley I'm just… Not ready yet.'

_You're a kid of course you're not ready yet._

'That's a shame he really likes you and after he told us about you having that two cuddling moment I thought you liked em back.'

_Cuddling moment?_

'I was just scared and he was there, there's nothing going on.'

'As I said he really likes ya.'

'He's not the only one.' Crane froze at Alice's last comment; nobody else had heard her luckily. He risked looking at her and saw she was doing the same. He had no control over his mouth as they began to move 'I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.' He watched as her face was emotionless, he was sure she would forgive him. It wasn't his fault that Scarecrow had taken control; he was asleep for crying out loud! She mouthed something that made Crane's blood boil 'I hate you.'

_'I told you she wouldn't forgive you; I told you that she wouldn't want to be friends with you.'_

_'Scarecrow for once shut up.' _Crane gave his other personality a chilling tone and he soon became quiet, Crane was angry and annoyed.

_Why does she have to act like a child? Why can't she grow up?_ Crane felt Scarecrow wanted to answer but he kept quiet, he heard Scarecrow mumble something but didn't ask him to repeat it. Crane pulled his legs onto the bed and closed his eyes, he was tired and he needed some sleep. If The Joker decided to wake him Crane would make sure he gave the clown prince of crime a concentrated dose, it wouldn't do any good though. Somehow Joker was immune to the toxin, Crane had gassed him once before when Joker was going on about how thin he was and Joker just laughed in his face. His breathing slowed down as he fell into a deep sleep, he didn't notice Alice, Hatter and Joker leaving though he probably wouldn't care if he did notice. Alice was just another inmate to him now, a child.

Alice P.O.V

Once in the rec room Alice walked over to The Mad Hatter and the Joker. They were watching a film on the new TV, the film itself was Paranormal Activity. Alice never liked ghost films she always jumped or screamed when something seemed to move on its own and Paranormal Activity was no exception. Joker motion Alice to join them so she sat on the end next to Hatter who was excited to see Alice in a less sad state. Alice managed to force herself to watch the film even though she knew it would scare her and sure enough when a loud bang was admitted from the film she screamed. She found herself resting her head on Hatter's chest while trying to hiding her eyes from the film, Joker found it amusing to say the least.

'You're not scared of this silly film are you Alice? It's all faked there is no such thing as demons and ghosts; it's just made up to keep children in line or for adults to scare themselves. Oh this has made my day, little Alice is scared of things that don't exist hahaha!'

'How do you know they don't exist? We can't even see them. I hate this bloody film when will it end?'

'I think we have about twenty minutes left.' Alice moaned in annoyance and nuzzled her head further against Hatter's chest. Hatter put his arm over Alice's shoulders when the TV screamed, Alice risked a look at the wrong moment and saw the woman tilt her head to the side and smile; her whole body covered in blood. Alice looked away quickly as the film gave one final scream then ended to her relief.

'It's over now dear Alice, you can look now.'

'I loved that! It isn't over till the thin lady screams hehe!'

'I hate that bloody film; I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life.' Alice rose from her lying position and stretched, her body clicked in a few places then circulation flowed around her body again. She felt pins and needles sizzle in her hand which she had used as a lean for her head. The Mad Hatter smiled at her then stood up, he gave a hand to Alice which she excepted as he helped her to stand.

'Thanks Hatter.'

'No problem sweet Alice.'

'Hatter please can you just call me Alice instead of adding sweet or dear in front of it, it's embarrassing.'

'Of course sweet Alice.'

'Never mind.' Guards appeared at the door and put cuffs on Hatter and Joker, they didn't bother with Alice as she went willingly now. They walked down the corridor and Alice recognised the guard that was escorting her.

'Hi Alistair. I thought you'd be given the day off with that head injury.'

'Nothing the doctors couldn't fix and Bolton wouldn't let me. He told me I'd just have to get used to it.'

'Lately Bolton has been asking for a punch up I think I'll give him one next time I see him.' Alice cracked her knuckles in a menacing way waiting for anyone to challenge her to stop. Today had been an agonisingly long day; first she had Dr Arkham lecturing her, then she had Crane shoving her into one of the Janitor's cupboards and then he kissed her, plus he had apologised but Alice didn't except it and then she watched the scariest film ever. Just to top it all off she had been hugged by The Mad Hatter for an hour. She happily jumped onto her bed; as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep not even The Joker's singing could wake her.

**What have i done?! D: i have no idea why i had written that: Alice, scarecrow, cupboard, kiss. Any it really was just because Crane was curious so that won't be happening again! plus they now hate each other so its time for The Mad Hatter to step in, Alistair is just because i wanted a new character that wasn't crazy but still hates Bolton, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7:Winter Wonderland

**Merry christmas! yh i know its late i was meant to upload it on christmas eve but got destracted and i was with my family on christmas day so there. I've done a special christmas chapter thingy hope you like it and thank you for the reviews!**

The snow fell like a miracle. It would be Alice's first white Christmas and in many ways she was dreading it, The Mad Hatter would use the special occasion to get as close to Alice as possible and then Crane would give her evil glares at her change in heart towards Hatter. Alice was dreading Christmas day as for her it was just a reminder of murdering her father, it was a strange feeling to know that six years had passed since that dark day. Six years of a grey cell and doctors to tell her she wasn't normal, six years of feeling alone. As an exercise Dr Arkham had asked all of the rogues to write cards for one of the other rogues and everyone was going to get one and send one. Alice didn't know who to send one to; she was torn between Hatter and Harley. Over the months Alice had become quite good friends with Harley, once Alice got over her girly ness they did share some gossip. Alice wasn't used to girly chats as she never really had them with her mother because she was too young, also the fact that she didn't have any gossip meant most of the time she listened to Harley's.

'Me and Mistah J have been together for three years ain't that amazing!'

'Yeah sure.'

'So what gossip ya got about straw man? Did he like ya too?'

'No he's a… we were just friends but sometimes friends fall out ok.'

'If ya say so Alice. Me and Mistah J thought you two were getting together, well until straw man tried to scare ya.'

'Can we talk about something else? Something other than Crane.' Harley would pout whenever Alice would try and change the subject. Alice decided to give her Christmas card to Harley as she sat in the rec room. Alice sat on the window sill and stared out onto the courtyard which was covered in the white powder, Dr Arkham would send all the rogues out onto the courtyard once the card exchange was done. All the rogues were halfway through making their cards when Alice had done hers; she watched the others as it was humorous to watch them with glue. The Joker was creating a mess with the glue and soon found something to amuse him, he glued a piece of paper onto The Riddler's back which read; Touchy. Alice and Harley fought back laughter and Alice had to bite on her tongue to stop her laughing, The Joker gave out a howl of laughter and it made The Riddler turn to look at him. The piece of paper caught the corner of his eye and ripped it off, his face turned red with anger so his freckles were less visible. He was close to exploding but just put the paper down and continued making his card, The Joker pulled funny faces behind Riddler's back making Riddler turn as red as a tomato.

'You alright puzzle boy?'

'I'm not going to play your games clown.'

'Really? Touchy, touchy, touchy, tou-'

'SHUT UP CLOWN!' Riddler exploded. Again Joker let out a howl of laughter which was followed by him rolling on the floor, Alice smirked then returned her gaze out the window. Mist floated out of her mouth then clung to the window like small crabs; she had glanced at Crane who was reading at his usual spot at the table. He wasn't going to be part of the _childish_ behaviour and refused to make a card, though Alice wondered who he would have made the card for if he did, she knew it wouldn't be her. It had been two months of silence between her and Crane and the only words spoken would be cold greetings down a corridor or in the rec room, sometimes they would glance at each other in their cells but Alice would quickly look away again. When she had entered the rec room in the frosty morning he was already there reading a book, he flinched when she walked passed him and again when she greeted him.

'Mr Crane.'

'Miss McGuiness.' His deep voice would send shivers down her spine like Hatter's used to, if it wasn't for him being the master of fear she would have told him what she thought about him. Alice wasn't angry at him and hadn't been for a few days but she didn't know how to tell him, she was sure he wouldn't accept anything she said and thought it best to leave it until after Christmas so her head was clear. She had forgiven Crane but not Scarecrow, Scarecrow had living up to his name and frightened her and he always entered her dreams to make her cringe and tug at her sheets. She didn't want another run in with Scarecrow and keeping away from Crane while the air was frosty and cold seemed the best way. Once everyone finished their Christmas cards Alice walked over to Harley and presented hers, Harley's eyes lit up like a child does at sweets. She opened it in a flash and read it just as quickly, she jumped up and hugged Alice almost knocking her over. Alice felt her lungs contract and oxygen was having a hard time to enter her lungs, everyone chuckled around her except Crane but he did look up briefly then pushed his steel glasses up his nose. Alice's vision went blurry as Harley's grip tightened.

'Harley… let go… please.' Reluctantly Harley let go then thanked Alice for the card about a million times, the card itself was red and black to signify Harley's criminal costume. Alice had written a simple message which just said 'Merry Christmas Harley from Alice' she wasn't going to leave a special message, she wasn't a child even though everyone treated her like a child. Alice wasn't surprised when Hatter came over to her with his card; she smiled and opened it while he stared at her. She had gotten used to his staring though it did unnerve her after a few minutes but she ignored it, the card had a large green hat drawn on the front like Hatter's with merry Christmas Alice written under neither in red crayon. Inside a poor drawing of Alice was in the middle of the page with writing written on top, the message was hard to read so Alice had to squint at the jumbled words.

Merry Christmas my dear Alice! Let this Christmas be a winter wonderland full of joy!

Alice smiled at the card all worries and dread left her mind. Alice stared at the words with happiness, two particular words stuck in her mind they filled her thoughts, all thoughts of her mother and father gone.

_Winter wonderland_

Those words described the way Alice used to feel at Christmas when her mother would talk about snow and the old winter days back in England. Even though Alice inherited her mother's British accent she was a Gotham girl all the way to the bone, she was brave and spoke her mind. Her mother had been a writer, mostly fiction which Alice always enjoyed as a result. Why be brutalized by an uncaring world when an ocean of adventures is locked in your mind? Alice believed in happy endings until her father got involved, after that dark Christmas all happiness was replaced with gloom and bitterness, Gotham changed in Alice's eyes after that day. It rarely snowed in Gotham and when it did all the kids were outside creating chaos for the adults. Alice watched as everyone exchanged their Christmas cards and a few surprising exchanges were seen, Riddler gave his to Poison Ivy and Ivy gave hers to Crane who wasn't all that bothered. Joker gave his disturbingly to Riddler who opened the card with caution, Riddler screamed in a high pitch voice when purple gas escaped from the card. Riddler dodged the gas just in time much to Joker's annoyance. As soon as the gas cleared everyone breathed in deeply to get much needed oxygen into their lungs, Riddler marched over to Joker and ripped the card up but Joker was unfazed and smiled with glee. Harley gave her card unsurprisingly to Joker who read the card then nodded at Harley, he allowed her to peck him on the cheek then pushed her away, nobody interfered when Joker hit Harley even if they wanted to help her it was common sense that no matter what people told her she would run straight back into the Joker's arms. Dr Arkham stepped inside moments later and told them they would be escorted to the courtyard; he went through the rules though no one actually listened. Guards would be watching them the whole time and if anything serious happened then everyone would be sent inside straight away. Everyone was cuffed and lined up to exit the rec room, along the way Alice could hear Hatter muttering under his breathe, it was a nursery rhyme that she didn't recognize and it was the same one he had taped on the table when Alice first met him. It wasn't long before they were outside and the chill of the cold air went straight through Alice's Arkham suit, they were requested to wear a puffy coat and gloves but Alice only took the gloves and refused to wear the coat. Now she wished she had put it on, Crane had put both of the clothing on and was smirking at Alice's shivering form.

'Now you will get an hour then we must head back inside. I will leave you with the guards and unless you want to ruin everyone else's time then I suggest you do as you're told and keep out of trouble, Joker please could you not create any chaos.'

'No promises Doc.'

'Well use this time wisely.' With that Dr Arkham walked inside into his warm office and left the rogues to do as they pleased.

'Now that oaf is out the way, hey Harley catch!' Alice threw a snowball straight into Harley's face, it left a red mark but Harley quickly retaliated and tried to throw straight at Alice's face but she ducked and the snow ball hit The Riddler on the shoulder.

'You little brat!'

'Don't be so touchy Eddie.' Alice grinned as Riddler's face turned bright red; she ran towards a large lump of snow and hid behind it as a snowball flew over the top of her head. Alice quickly scrunched snow together and let her head peek up from her shield, she surveyed the courtyard for Riddler and she saw a crop of ginger hair poke behind a tree. Alice waited before he attacked and threw her snowball which hit him in the chest; he fell backwards and was showered by other snowballs from the other rogues. Alice ducked back down and made five more snowballs then again poked her head above the mound of snow in the distance a light green hand threw a snowball in Alice's direction, Alice was too slow and the snowball hit her forehead. Everything went dull and blurry for a few seconds then Alice felt her vision return, someone was running towards her, their feet made a crunching sound in the snow. Alice closed her eyes as the footsteps came closer, Ivy gasped as she saw Alice lying on the floor, Alice struggled to keep her lips straight as Ivy began to talk to her in a panicked tone.

'Oh my god! Alice are you ok? I didn't mean to hit you so hard, please don't be dead.'

_Wait for it… wait for it… wait for it._

'Alice please tel-'Alice opened her eyes and shoved a snowball in her face, she spluttered then stepped backwards, Alice laughed and clutched her stomach.

'Got you Red.'

'That wasn't funny. You gave me a heart attack!'

'Well considering you can speak I don't think you had a heart attack.'

'Ha ha very funny.' Ivy ducked down when a snowball skimmed her shoulder; Alice kneeled and grabbed a snowball. Alice surveyed the courtyard once again and found Crane sitting on a bench out of the way of everyone else, before Alice knew what she was doing she threw the snowball and it hit him on the side of the head. His glasses shattered on the floor and he immediately looked in Alice's direction, he glared at Alice as best he could without squinting. Alice froze as she saw his eyes change into Scarecrow's cold ones, she mouthed 'sorry' as quickly as she could then ducked down to get away from his death stare. After twenty minutes it was time to go back inside much to everyone's annoyance. Joker, Hatter and Riddler were taken to the interview rooms for their therapy sessions and Harley, Ivy, Alice and Crane were taken back to their cells. Alistair was having a week off to be with his family so Alice was stuck with Bolton as her escort, her good day turned into a day of hell right before her eyes. First Crane had been close to killing her with his devil stare and now she was going to be bored to death by the monkey boy himself… two deaths in one day, a new record.

'Williams has taken a liking to you, what the fuck is it about you that makes men want to talk to you? So its scarecrow, hatter and now Williams who is in fact sane and a guard … What do you flipping do?'

'Language monkey boy and I don't do it on purpose. Mr Crane is an asshole and I hate him, Hatter is just a friend and Alistair hates you just as much as I do.' Bolton just scoffed at Alice's denial and gave a look at Crane who returned with a stare that meant 'I DARE YOU', Bolton cleared his throat and looked straight ahead. Once Alice was free from her chains she was shoved into her cell, she cursed at Bolton then walked over to her bed. She was about to rest her head on the pillow when a red envelope caught her eye, she reached for it and stared at the neat handwriting that read her name. She ripped it open and got a paper cut for her eagerness, it was a Christmas card. It was a plain piece of yellow card except for the neat writing which read _Merry Christmas;_ Alice opened the card and was met with a paragraph like essay.

_I know Christmas is a hard time for you and I know it will make you want to keep away from everyone else but I need to talk to you. I was wrong about Hatter and I have noticed he can be possessive towards you which could make him violent, I was lying when I said he wouldn't hurt you. I know you hate me but at least hear what I have to say and if you still hate me then I will accept that and leave you alone. If we can in some way be civil towards each other than I will try not to be such an asshole, even though it wasn't my fault in the first place. I will see you in the recreation room tomorrow morning as I have persuaded Jerry to let us talk in private. If you don't come then I will think of you as a child and I won't be responsible for my actions or Scarecrow's, just try and understand my point of view. I will explain tomorrow and maybe we can move on or at least we can have a proper conversation instead of a simple greeting. Merry Christmas Miss McGuiness. _

_Sincerely_

_Jonathan Crane_

Alice put the card down as a smile appeared on her face.

_So is this the closest thing to an apology from The Scarecrow? He won't be responsible for his actions? What is he going to do gas me again? If he tries that again I will knee him where it hurts. At least he made the effort to make a card. And he was the one that said making Christmas cards was childish. First he kisses me and when I tell him I hate him he acts like a child, he then acts like an asshole to annoy me and then he gives me a Christmas card like I will just forget everything he did. That doctor needs serious mental therapy. _

Alice stuck the card onto the wall above her head with blue tack that she borrowed from Dr Arkham's office, it was the kindness thing Crane had done for her and it deserved to be part of her cell. Once she was happy that the card wouldn't fall off she turned around and saw Crane watching her every move, his blue eyes showed eagerness of her answer to his summon. She inwardly smiled and spun on the spot then winked at him and would say something that she knew would make his eyes burn.

'Like what you see straw man?' She was right about his reaction but it wasn't just his eyes that burned his thin cheeks did to, his whole being seemed to burn like he would turn to ash in seconds. Alice let the smile that had been inside her escape as Ivy commented on Crane's sudden change of appearance

'I knew you couldn't hide it for much longer. You really do want to be friends with Alice again, looks like my Christmas card paid off.' Crane didn't comment or acknowledge Ivy's presence he just stared at Alice but it wasn't his usual death glare it was back to his eagerness. Alice couldn't keep him guessing for much longer or he would explode so she carefully and intentionally mouthed slowly 'You got five minutes straw man don't waste it' he seemed to sigh in relief then nodded at Alice as he returned to his formal self. Both Alice's and Crane's eyes locked again as Hatter walked passed, he smiled at Alice who did the same but kept her eyes on Crane. Once Hatter had passed Alice was allowed to close her eyes, darkness filled her mind but then a candle shone like hope, it lit up some of the darkness like it was pushing it back. The candle burned none stop and danced, her mother appeared but it wasn't her mother that Scarecrow had shown her it was her mother that loved her. Her voice echoed and made the flame of the candle dance more wildly.

_'Merry Christmas Alice. It will be a winter wonderland this Christmas I am sure of it.'_

Alice opened her eyes once again and found herself lying on her bed with her head against the pillow. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep or how long she had slept for but her body felt replenished and ready for the day ahead, the thought of finally talking to Crane after two months made her uneasy. She wasn't sure how she would react or what she would say, Alice hoped her mouth wouldn't betray her this one time, she didn't want a taste of fear toxin a second time.

Dr Crane P.O.V

Crane stared at the card that was in front of him. Ivy would normally do anything to keep away from him or she would mock him, yet here she was giving him a pathetic Christmas card. He opened it with a sigh of boredom it had no sign of being a Christmas card but writing was inside, as soon as he began to read he knew it wasn't a Christmas card at all. It was just a letter.

_Crane tell her. She will hate you for the rest of her life if you keep acting like this, true she didn't except your apology but that was straight after and she wasn't thinking. Do you really want her to run straight into the arms of Mad Hatter? Even though he may act like a gentle man we know what he will do if he thinks that Alice isn't his Alice and I do feel for him but we can't let him kill her. Just this once don't listen to Scarecrow and act like a man. I know you can be a sensitive person you just choose not to because you were bullied for it when you were younger and don't gas me for knowing that because everyone knows and that gas doesn't work on me. If you can't tell her directly then write a letter or something I don't care just tell her._

_'that plant has got some nerves' _Crane heard Scarecrow mutter which Crane replied with a sigh.

_'She's right I need to tell her.'_

_'Good luck with that because I'm not helping.'_

_'I thought you liked her Scarecrow?'_

_'When she screams, yes. When she's friends with you, no.'_

_'Am I sensing jealously Scarecrow?'_

_'Mark my words you say anything like that again then I will gas her when you're asleep…again.' _Crane sighed at his other personality's promise then looked at Alice who avoided his gaze with some difficulty. She was a lot thinner but her spirit was still strong, he remembered what she had told him during their first 'heart to heart' that felt like years ago.

_'I murdered him on Christmas day.'_

No wonder she was distant from the others. Crane wondered what was going on inside her head as she stared out the window and at the falling snow. Crane turned his eyes to the plank yellow card and pen on the table in front of him, he picked up the pen and began to write in the card. He wasn't sure what he was writing but he guessed it was something of an apology, once he had finished he put the card in a red envelope and put it in one of his pockets. Dr Arkham walked inside at that moment and told the rogues it was time to go outside, Crane watched Dr Arkham intently and felt something inside his head ping like a light was turned on.

* * *

'Jerry I need to ask a favour of you. Can I spend some private time in the recreation with Miss McGuiness it is important.' Dr Arkham chuckled as Crane stood shivering slightly from the coldness, the other rogues were having a snowball fight and thought Dr Arkham had gone. Crane cursed at himself for asking the so called doctor for a favour but it was the only thing he could do.

'And why would I want to do that Mr Crane?'

'Because if I win Miss McGuiness over I can make her eat properly again and your job would be easier.'

'Tempting… Very well Mr Crane but I can not give you very long after you're last private time in the recreation room with Miss McGuiness. I hope you realize what you are doing, she would probably kill you given the chance.'

'I might have more of a chance of not being killed if she reads this.' Crane pulled out the letter which was crumpled from its time in his pocket; Dr Arkham stared at it for a few seconds then took it from Crane politely then turned it over with his fingers.

'I suppose you want me to leave this in her cell yes?'

'Yes…Dr Arkham.'

'There was no need for that Mr Crane but I will give you a longer time in the recreation room as a Christmas present. Use the time wisely and I will leave this in Miss McGuiness' cell.' Dr Arkham walked away and Crane smiled in triumph. He sat down at one of the benches and not two seconds later an icy object hit him on the side of the head creating a shooting pain, his glasses fell off his nose and smashed on the floor. His vision blurred as his eyes tried to process the change, Crane could hear Scarecrow laughing in the back of his mind and warned him to stay there. Crane twisted his head in the direction of the attacker and found a blurry Alice looking at him her eyes pools of fear. Then Crane felt Scarecrow trying to take control but he pulled him back but Alice must have noticed as she mouthed quickly 'sorry' then ducked down behind the mound of snow. As his eyes adjusted he could almost see Alice shaking, Crane guessed she didn't know what she was doing. Dr Arkham interrupted the snowball fight with some difficulty and was showered with snowballs, in the end he gained control and the rogues waited to be cuffed. Crane went too eagerly and found the others rogues staring at him.

'What? It's freezing.'

'You're too thin for your own good Scarecrow.'

'And you're too loud for your own good Joker.'

'Touché'

Dr Arkham gave a look Crane and nodded. Crane breathed a sigh and watched the crystals escape into the air, he now had to wait for Alice's answer which he wasn't sure he could do.

'_I doubt it.'_

_'You've been quiet.'_

_'Just watching the show can't wait for the explosive ending._

_'She won't kill me.'_

_'Well you've jinxed it now Johnny.'_

As they walked down the corridor Bolton started to talk but Crane was really listening, it was just noise to his ears.

'Williams has taken a liking to you, what the fuck is it about you that makes men want to talk to you? So its scarecrow, hatter and now Williams who is in fact sane and a guard … What do you flipping do?'

_Hang on what the does hell does he mean by 'so its Scarecrow, hatter and now Williams'? _

'Language monkey boy and I don't do it on purpose. Mr Crane is an asshole and I hate him, Hatter is just a friend and Alistair hates you just as much as I do.'

_Forgotten about that mouth of hers._

Bolton looked at Crane who gave him a death stare, Bolton cleared his throat and looked straight ahead which made Crane smirk. He still could make people fear him and that was the best Christmas present he could have, watching Bolton squirm. It wasn't long before they were at their cells and Crane stood watching Alice as she found the envelope, he watched like a hawk as her eyes glanced over the words. A smile appeared on her face and she stuck the card above her bed, she unexpectedly turned around and faced him. As soon as she saw him watching her she spun on the spot and opened her mouth to speak.

'Like what you see straw man?'

_Child_

Crane felt his cheeks burn at her voice and heard Scarecrow laughing once again; it must be the special occasion. Ivy began to speak but he couldn't hear her he stared at Alice wanting her answer now. She winked at him and mouthed slowly 'you have five minutes straw man don't waste it' Crane raised head and nodded and found himself staring at Alice once again. She had given him a chance and he wasn't going to waste it, Hatter walked past and smiled at Alice. Crane saw that she was weary but smiled back at him; then again her gaze was on Crane. She fell asleep moments later and Crane felt himself become tired, his blurred vision was giving him a headache. His eyes were heavy and struggled to stay open but he made sure Joker wasn't going to sing before he fell asleep, much to everyone's dismay he did sing but it wasn't his usual song.

**The Straw man and the blonde,**

**Hatter is going to kill,**

**Kill straw man and take the blonde,**

**Here comes a candle to lit you to bed,**

**Here comes a chopper to chop of your head chop chop chop,**

**And Straw man is dead!**

'Joker I prefer your other song.'

'Oh now Scarecrow I like this one! I'm like a prophet because Hatter will kill you Scarecrow if you're not careful.' Crane watched Alice as she whimpered in her sleep, her hands clawing at the white sheets.

'Not if someone else gets me first.' Crane mumbled then let his head rest on the pillow, he could almost feel Hatter's eyes watching him and it unnerved him.

_Why is he so possessive of the simplest thing, it's pathetic to say the least._

Crane couldn't sleep and contemplated what he would say to Alice tomorrow, he couldn't just say Hatter might kill you so can we be friends again but it was difficult to find the right words. Crane knew one wrong word and he would have an object thrown at him, he didn't want another pair of glasses to be broken. Soon he was asleep and Christmas was over, Alice didn't have one nightmare and that Christmas was the first Christmas where nothing scared her. Snow fell like a miracle and stayed through the night and only melted away when the dazzling morning sun warmed Gotham from its chilling night, the Batman was finished prowling and returned to his cave to sleep while the criminals in Arkham Asylum woke from their dreams. Most being ones were the Bat was dead.

**I know i've gone back to Crane and i'm sorry but i keep getting new ideas and i end up writing it but i promise i will add hatter and joker more until then please review!**


	8. Chapter 8:Realization

**Hello to everyone i have an announcement... Over 1'000 views! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed or just reading it it means so much. am i overreacting? probably but hey over 1,000 views in less than a month and the fact its only my second story is amazing! So this chapter is moving Alice along and i'm not going to say anything els about it. I may not have made this clear earlier but if your wondering the hatter i've tried to picture is the one from TAS except in real life if that makes any sense and the joker looks like heath ledger's joker (RIP always remebered) but has the TAS edge to him. Okay so the song tha's in this chapter i only heard a couple of days ago but it describes Scarecrow so well i ahd to add it in. I recomend you listen to it but you don't have to i'm not going to force you into anything *Rubbs hands together with evil laugh* but it is good and it does describe Scaredrow well though it may just be me. I have used some of the lyrics anyway. I hope i didn't bore ya with all of that so now on with the chapter!**

Alice sat at the all too familiar table and watched as Crane lowered his book and stared at Alice with his new glasses. She didn't know how to begin and hoped he had something already prepared, by his silence her theory was not to be. Though the card had said they needed to talk it was incredibly hard to begin the long conversation and Alice soon found herself uncomfortable, she pushed any negative words in the back of her head and began with a question.

'Why did you lie to me?' His face showed a second of confusion as he contemplated what she meant then instantly replied.

'Because I'm an idiot.'

'That is the most stupid thing you have ever said to me, no, scratch that, the most stupid thing you have said is 'why do you fear me?' Now I'm going to ask again why did you lie to me?'

'I didn't technically lie; I don't tend to interact with Hatter so I thought he was just an obsessed, delusional man. I only saw his darker side when you came into the picture; I saw how possessive he could get. I worry about your welfare; now that I see him properly I think he could potentially harm you or even worse kill you.'

'You're a psychiatrist for Christ sake! You should know not to judge a book by its cover, I told you he was dangerous and you didn't believe me, even when he shoved you into the wall! Jonathan I don't want a fight but I did tell you.' A smirk appeared on his features which only infuriated Alice further.

'So it's back to Jonathan is it? I thought it was Mr Crane.'

'If you even _think _about kissing me again I will use your own fear toxin on you! Also I was tired of saying Mr Crane all the time, the only reason I did it was to annoy you.' Crane folded his arms and uncharacteristically winked at Alice, she felt the urge to punch him square in the face but kept control over her limbs and muscles.

'Don't worry that was just curiosity and to be fair I like _older_ women.' Alice inwardly smiled at his idiocy.

_You've just left that wide open for me Johnny._

'You like older women huh? What about fifty or better yet ninety.' His smirk was gone and irritation shone in his blue eyes, he obviously didn't have a comeback as he slammed a fist onto the table which made Alice jump from the suddenness.

'Damn you! How on earth do you come up with idiotic stuff like that? It is absurd to say the least. I don't even see the point in having a relationship as all women do is nag in your ear all day or ask for money to buy worthless junk.'

'I resent that. Basically your saying is that you are a lonely sadistic man that has never been loved, I pity you Johnny.'

'Grow up.'

'Make me.'

'You just watch me.' Crane moved like a flash and pinned Alice to the ground like Scarecrow had, though this time it was only fake wrestling and Crane wasn't as strong as Scarecrow (even though they shared the same body). Alice tried to look angry but only laughed at how much Crane failed trying to intimidate her.

'All that training must have escaped that large brain of yours Jonathan. You are less intimidating than a child with a stick; at least the kid knows that it hurts when he uses the stick to poke people.' Crane was uncomfortable from his actions and Alice knew the only reason he was doing it was to avoid another argument, even though the playful Crane was a happy change she knew it was uncomfortable for him. Before she asked him to be himself she wanted to humiliate him and it made her face light up. Crane noticed the devilish grin and was distracted for a few seconds which was enough for Alice to act, she gripped his skinny arms and pushed them to the side so he lost his balance then turned him over so she was the one pinning him down. She gripped his wrists and placed them on both sides of his head.

_Finally some payback_ Alice thought darkly.

Crane didn't seem overly amused and tried to shake Alice off but it was no use.

'Get off me!'

'What's the magic word?'

'I'm not joking Alice get off of me now! Fine…fear.'

'You can be such a grumpy granddad sometimes. Don't you dare Scarecrow!' Alice scolded as Crane's eyes changed into a darker blue which Alice now knew was the first sign of Scarecrow, his eyes softened and Alice let go of his wrists. They both walked back to the table and sat in their usual chairs.

'Not a word to anyone about that, and don't call me grumpy granddad _ever_ again.'

'Come on Jonathan, it was just a joke and anyway even Harley could beat you.'

'She hasn't got the brain cells to try.'

'Watch it straw man. She is quite clever once you get to know her.' Crane just scoffed and rolls his eyes.

'I have unfortunately known her longer than you and she can't tell the difference between an insult and a compliment. She is a typical blonde and believes whatever that clown says.' Alice huffed and raised an eyebrow; she crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Crane cleared his throat.

'Stereotype much? So your saying _all_ blondes are as dumb as a monkey, Mr I'm better than everyone else. Out of the frying pan into the fire straw man.' He opens his mouth to retort then closes it realizing that it would be best to keep quiet; Alice was in a battle mood and had every comeback in the book. Alice let the irritation disperse from her blood before she let Crane speak again and when she did the whole room changed into a serious almost clystropoehbic atmosphere. It was the part of the conversation that Alice was dreading the most, time to talk about the Mad Hatter. Crane opened his mouth once again and when he did Alice closed her eyes not wanting to see his business face, nothing was spoken and Alice opened her eyes to see Crane with his mouth shut firmly and his gaze on her. Alice looked closely and saw he wasn't really looking _at_ her instead he had a dazed glint in his eyes. It dawned on Alice that he was talking to Scarecrow, it was weird to know a conversation about her was happening inside his head and she couldn't hear a word of it. As she watched his emotionless face a thought came into her head then a song soon followed, Alice tried to hide her laughter but Crane quickly snapped out of his gaze and stared at her properly.

'And what may I ask is so amusing?'

'Sorry Jonathan…It's just that I know a song that describes you and Scarecrow almost perfectly. I can't believe I never thought of it before or Joker for that matter.'

'And what song would that be?'

'The singer is called P!nk and…the song is called Split personality.'

'Well that explains your poor choice of music I suppose.' Alice stopped laughing and her facial expression darkened.

'Excuse me?'

'I remember quite clearly that on the morning of your second day at Intensive care you began singing to yourself. The song was somewhat…Disturbing.'

'Your one to talk. Disturbing my ass! It just so happens to be the song my mother used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep. I admit it's different but it has a moral.'

'Would the moral be 'Don't talk to strangers that sing about murder being beautiful and don't follow them into a dark forest'?'

'No and that is far from funny. The moral is that even if your life is filled with pain and sorrow there is always an escape, that's why I sing it because that is what I believe in. I don't believe in god, if there was a god why would he let so many innocent lives be tortured and taken in gruesome ways? Why would he let the evil walk free? I don't believe in the devil or Satan but I believe in demons… Demons are your past regrets and the terrible things you have committed. Demons follow you to remind you until one day you end up taking your own life because you can't stand reality. Demons are the things you fear, they are not unseen forms that slam doors and _possess_ you, they _are_ you. They live in your head and whisper things; it is not a mental disorder to have a demon inside your head because it is part of you. Jonathan sometimes I think Scarecrow _is_ your demon and when you wear that mask you let all the anger and hatred out. You take it out on other people because it is your escape from reality; you did something in your past that gave you a strong demon, so strong you think it is a mental disorder. You attacked me because you were scared I was changing you. You were scared because you thought you had feelings towards me, feelings you don't understand and that scares you. Deep down you are a sensitive and scared man but you choose to hide behind a mask to escape the reality of it, you hide from yourself.' Alice took in a deep and needed breathe after the speech and expected what would happen next. Not knowing where all that had come from, the film before must have had some excuse towards it but what she had just said she would soon regret.

_Sometimes I wish I wasn't always right._

Crane's eyes blazed with fire as he intentionally slammed Alice into the wall and grabbed her wrists, circulation stopped and her wrists throbbed from lack of blood. Crane's breathing was loud and (seriously?) demonic; he was in such a rage that Alice was close to melting into nothing as everything burned like the room was set on fire. She shut her mouth tightly and closed her eyes as his yelling began; Alice pictured her father with a vodka bottle in his hand, tangling threatingly.

'You know nothing about psychology! You know nothing about me! Don't just suddenly decide you know everything and tell me all of it is in my head! Demons don't fucking exist and mental disorders do! You can't explain science with idiotic myths, my past has nothing to do with my disorder! When will you just bloody grow up and realize that the world isn't black and white, it is red! Red like blood because the world is bleeding and will never stop because of children like you who believe in shit like there is a tunnel at the end… There is no tunnel only black and death! I don't care what you believe in anyway. There is no point in telling you what I think because you are too dumb to understand a word of it. I am not scared of _anything_. I am the master of fear! Lord of despair! Cower before me and witness terror! I AM THE GOD OF FEAR!' Alice opened her eyes and floods of tears escaped and she didn't hide them or stop them, her throat was sore and her lips were dry. Her wrists throbbed viciously and were numb, no sensation what's so ever. She opened her mouth and only a shattered whisper escaped.

'And you wonder why people are scared of you.' His eyes still glowed with anger but he let her wrists go and forcefully pushed her away, her blonde hair obscured her vision but she didn't want to look at him anyway. All the respect she had for him disappeared in seconds, along with what was left of her insanity. She shakily stood up using the wall as support; a thought went into her head before she spoke again.

_I must have a death wish_.

'Ichabod Crane. Is that what your classmates called you? Ichabod crane, creepy Crane… Scarecrow. What about your parents? Did they fight? Did tiny Jonathan have to listen to them yell at each other? Was your father an alcoholic? Did he beat you and your mother? What was it Jonathan that made you so cold… so lonely?' Alice waited for a long hand to grip her throat and strangle her but it never came and her throat was spared, Scarecrow was sitting at the table his hands covering his face. His black hair stuck to the skin of his face that wasn't covered with sweat, he looked hopeless… he looked in despair. Alice waited by the wall not daring to get any closer to the broken man in front of her, though she doubted that her shivering legs would let her leave the wall. So many thoughts and feelings went through her head as she stared at Scarecrow.

_Have I made him realize what he is? Have I broken him? Why do I want to hug him and tell him it's alright? What have I done to Dr Crane? What have I done to Scarecrow?_

Alice merely stared at Scarecrow through glazed eyes and fallen blonde hair, considering the noise that Crane had made no one comes or bangs on the door. Either Dr Arkham has told the guards to only enter when Crane is actually strangling Alice or there aren't any cameras in the rec room, Alice goes for option two. It is too quiet. Not one bird sings from the branch by the window. Not one scream from an inmate. Not one manic laugh from The Joker. It's too quiet.

'My father killed my mother and buried her in the crop field outside our house.' Scarecrow's voice is quiet and empty, Alice wonders if he realizes he's saying it out loud. 'I was only six when it happened, he wasn't an alcoholic… he was an ordinary Gotham man. She however was a slut; she cheated on my father behind his back though she did a sloppy job of hiding it. Most of the time I was at home when she brought a stranger into our house but whenever I asked who he was, she would simply tell me it was none of my business and that if I told dad it would break his heart. It wasn't long before he found out and they had a massive argument, she blamed me about how demanding I was for attention and told him she needed a release. My father being a naïve man believed her but it did not help his anger and I heard something heavy being thrown and her body thump on the floor. He came storming up to my room and found me sitting up in bed, he grabbed my collar and shoved me downstairs. I remember seeing my mother's body lying on the floor… her eyes glazed and lifeless. He took the body and me outside into the night air. He took care of me first… we had an old barn by the crop field and my father was an undertaker so he used the barn as a workshop to create coffins. He put me inside one of the coffins and closed the lid. I lay there for hours. Scared that I would die from lack of oxygen. Eventually my anger made me force the lid open and I could breathe, I stumbled outside and found crows everywhere. They pecked at my bare feet as I walked back to the house, in the end I had to run to escape the birds. I came to a clearing where none of the crows would go and I found that a Scarecrow was keeping them at bay. I stared at its face and that was when I heard the voice that would soon become Scarecrow. I heard it as it spoke about my mother and how much I hated my father. In the end I became so angry that I snatched the Scarecrow's head and killed my father in his sleep. I slit his throat like you did to your father.' Alice now knew he was talking to her. 'I burned the house down and placed the knife so it looked like he killed himself, I made it look like he did everything. Then I ran away with the voice still in my head.' He finally looked up at Alice and one small tear escaped his dazzling blue eyes. Alice found her legs strong once again and walked swiftly towards Crane and hugged him tightly, he returned the gesture with a less strong hug. Both stayed that way for ten minutes before they finally let go of each other. Alice looked at him and saw his hair was still stuck to his face so she brushed it away quickly.

'Thank you Miss McGuiness.' Alice smiled and hugged him again but let go straightaway. He went to speak again but Alice stopped him before he could with a finger pressed gently against his lips.

'I think that's enough talking for today Jonathan. I knew Hatter was dangerous but part of me needed someone to comfort after meeting Scarecrow, he was there and if it had been someone else I would have stayed with them. Now you Jonathan Crane are going to stop acting like a child. I know your past, you know mine. I think it's about time we both grew up and realized that we are both insane and both have demons. I will tolerate Scarecrow if you tolerate my beliefs deal?' She stepped back and held out a steady hand, he stared at it for a few seconds then shook it. They both trusted each other. Alice sat across from Crane and began to read the book that Crane had been reading before she had come in.

_Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice `without pictures or conversation?' So she was considering in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her. There was nothing so VERY remarkable in that; nor did Alice think it so VERY much out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself, `Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!' (when she thought it over afterwards, it occurred to her that she ought to have wondered at this, but at the time it all seemed quite natural); but when the Rabbit actually TOOK A WATCH OUT OF ITS WAISTCOAT POCKET, and looked at it, and then hurried on, Alice started to her feet, for it flashed across her mind that she had never before seen a rabbit with either a waistcoat-pocket, or a watch to take out of it, and burning with curiosity, she ran across the field after it, and fortunately was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole under the hedge._

_In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again. The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way, and then dipped suddenly down, so suddenly that Alice had not a moment to think about stopping herself before she found herself falling down a very deep well. Either the well was very deep, or she fell very slowly, for she had plenty of time as she went down to look about her and to wonder what was going to happen next. First, she tried to look down and make out what she was coming to, but it was too dark to see anything; then she looked at the sides of the well, and noticed that they were filled with cupboards and book-shelves; here and there she saw maps and pictures hung upon pegs. She took down a jar from one of the shelves as she passed; it was labelled `ORANGE MARMALADE', but to her great disappointment it was empty: she did not like to drop the jar for fear of killing somebody, so managed to put it into one of the cupboards as she fell past it._

_`Well!' thought Alice to herself, `after such a fall as this, I shall think nothing of tumbling down stairs! How brave they'll all think me at home! Why, I wouldn't say anything about it, even if I fell off the top of the house!' (Which was very likely true.)_

_Down, down, down. Would the fall NEVER come to an end! `I wonder how many miles I've fallen by this time?' she said aloud. `I must be getting somewhere near the centre of the earth. Let me see: that would be four thousand miles down, I think-' (for, you see, Alice had learnt several things of this sort in her lessons in the schoolroom, and though this was not a VERY good opportunity for showing off her knowledge, as there was no one to listen to her, still it was good practice to say it over) `-yes, that's about the right distance-but then I wonder what Latitude or Longitude I've got to?' (Alice had no idea what Latitude was, or Longitude either, but thought they were nice grand words to say.)_

'Jonathan… Why are you reading Alice in wonderland?'

'Just to see if you are anyway like Alice. You may look the same but your personalities are completely different.' Same old Dr Crane again, Alice was thankful. His features were back to their normal matter-of-fact way and he was calm, though his voice had an edge of emotion like he was content. Alice didn't press on it and was glad to see she hadn't completely broken him, he spoke one last time before anyone entered.

'Alice you are not insane. You are… making progress.' Alice didn't or couldn't reply and stayed quiet for the remainder of their private time. The Riddler was the first rogue to enter the rec room. He looked pissed off and annoyed and Alice struggled not to laugh.

'Hey touchy Eddie! Joker still singing?'

'Really!? How could you tell? Stop calling touchy Eddie!'

'What ya going to do? Riddle me to death?'

'Don't tempt me.' He mumbled and sat by the chess board; Alice walked over to him and sat opposite leaving a confused Jonathan behind her and a confused Riddler in front of her.

'Game of chess. If I win I get to call you Touchy Eddie for the rest of my time in Arkham. If you win I'll tell The Joker to leave you alone.' The Riddler seemed to contemplate the deal and scratched his chin. A smug smile appeared on his face and he set the chess pieces up on the board. Crane walked over to them to watch the game, when The Riddler was distracted by his chess pieces Crane whispered in Alice's ear.

'Have you ever played chess before?'

'No.'

'How do you plan to win then?'

'Beginners luck. It works with poker why shouldn't it work with chess.'

'You've played poker?'

'Dad used to make me, he needed the cash for alcohol and he was too stupid to play himself.' Riddler let Alice move her piece first and she was already getting confused, a smile appeared on The Riddler's face. Alice glared at him. The game is on.

* * *

'How could ya lose to Alice Riddler?'

'Beginners luck Harley. Simply beginners luck.'

'Shut up Alice!'

'Now, now. We had a deal Riddler, or shall I say touchy Eddie.'

'That's not fair. You cheated!'

'Prove it.' Riddler slumped in his chair and pouted, Alice simply rolled her eyes.

_Child_

Hatter was next to her but she ignored him and focused on the grumpy Riddler in front of her. She had absolutely no idea how she had won but she was going to savour every moment of her victory. Something was nagging in her head, something she couldn't place. Hatter was his usual delusional self, Riddler was annoyed as usual, Harley was giggling as usual so…

_Why I do I feel something is different?_

Something someone had said put this confusing difference in her head, The Joker was laughing hysterically at Riddler's defeat as usual, Ivy was watering her plants as usual, Crane…

_Crane! He had said something! He said I wasn't...Insane? That I was making progress._

Alice_ was_ growing up, she _was_ acting like an adult and she_ was_ acting normal. She leant back in her chair and stared into space, realization taking over her senses.

_I'm making progress. I don't want to leave._

'I don't want to leave.' Alice said out loud, every looked her way. That one sentence was exactly what she felt like at that moment.

_I don't want to leave. I want to stay. Hell I've even started to enjoy Joker's singing. I would miss Harley's gossip, I would miss Ivy's advice, I would miss Riddler's riddles… I would even miss Hatter's manners. I would miss my best friend… I would miss The Scarecrow._

'What's wrong Alice? Why ya so quiet?'

'I think… I'm getting better.'

'What?'

'I'm becoming sane.'

'But that means you can leave… but I don't want ya to go.'

'I don't want to go Harley. I want to stay at Arkham Asylum; I want to stay in intensive care.' Harley started crying and slumped crossed legged on the floor, it was enough to make Alice smile. It had been only four months since her move to Intensive care and it wasn't enough. In that short period of time Alice had made one best friend, two friends, two enemies, three acaintences and one fairly nice doctor. It was too short.

_Maybe I'm wrong, maybe Dr Arkham will think I'm still insane and keep me here. Yeah right._

* * *

'Alice you know what I'm going to say don't you?'

'Yes Dr Arkham.'

_'You are well enough to leave Arkham Asylum. You will have a small apartment in the narrows that will be paid for by the asylum until you have a secure job and able to pay the rent. We will not abandon you and I will visit frequently in the first few weeks to check you have adapted well. I can tell by you lack of enthusiasm that you have grown fond of your fellow inmates, one being Mr Crane. We can not let sane_

people stay here as the number of ill patients are rising… I hope you understand.'

'I understand.'

'Good, I will see you tomorrow afternoon. One of our guards has kindly agreed for you to stay at his apartment and is allowing a month of no rental payments, Mr Williams is a kind young man and will help you adapt.'

'I'm just thankful you didn't say It was Bolton, if it was you would need to get a new head of security and I would be back in here before you could shout insane.'

'I see you still have your weird sense of humour.'

'Of course doc.' Dr Arkham chuckled then stood up and moved around so he faced Alice, he stuck a hand out and waited for Alice to shake it.

_Not slimy with sweat as I thought it would be._

He opened the door to his office and walked with Alice down the corridor to the exit of the Asylum, the screams were like goodbyes as they walked. It had been six years since Alice first entered through the double doors, blood on her hands and crazed eyes. Now she was adult everything changed, she hadn't notice how tall she had gotten and could touch the low ceiling of the exit with her middle finger, before even if she jumped she wouldn't even be able to get half way. The receptionist smiled at her and Alice saw it was the same receptionist from when she first entered, age lines had appeared over her eyes and mouth and grey hairs were visible but it was the same woman. She had been shocked to see such a young child enter the Asylum and now it looked like she was excited but sad that Alice was finally leaving, Alice gave a small smile as she walked passed her and through the double doors. The coldness hit her like pelting rocks, a light breeze blew her hair to the side. The murky Gotham air was refreshing and replenishing, the sun shone high above and blinded Alice. Nothing could ruin that moment, Alice was finally free. Alistair was leaning on an old looking car, his arms crossed but happy to see Alice. He nearly jumped forward to greet her.

'Well looks like you're stuck with me, hope you don't mind microwave food I can't cook to save my life.'

'Neither can I. The only thing I can cook is a boiled egg and the last time I made one other them was over six years ago. Don't take this personally or anything but what is that?' Alice pointed at the old car and Alistair dramatically wiped a fake tear from his eye.

'This is a 1984 BMW 323i. How can you say such a horrible thing about such a classic car.' Alice laughed and found that even Dr Arkham was laughing.

'You should be an actor.'

'I tried but no one took me seriously. And on that note I think it's about time we left, I'm only on my break so I can drop you off then I have to come back.' Alice nodded and turned to Dr Arkham, how looked like he knew what she was going to say but she spoke anyway.

'Dr Arkham… is it possible that I can visit Dr Crane or the other rogues? If it weren't for them I probably would still be stuck here.'

'We do to Visits and you are welcome to visit whenever you like but I don't want it to make you come backwards, I want you to keep on progressing. I think it would be best if you don't visit for a few months, just so you can get used to the outside world. Now you better get going, don't want to make Mr Williams late now do you? Good luck Alice McGuiness.' He walked back inside without another word and Alice was left with nothing else to do except enter the old car. It was in good shape even from how old it was, Alice was in the passenger seat while Alistair drove. She stared at the rear view mirror as Arkham Asylum disappeared from view, Gotham city was in front of her and it frightened her, Alistair noticed how quiet she was but didn't say anything and left her to her thoughts. It wasn't long before they entered the never ending traffic and Alistair's calm demeanour was put to the test, he huffed and clawed at the steering wheel, he muttered words under his breathe 'Stupid traffic' or 'The wrong day to leave the Asylum' it was all rather amusing to Alice. They finally got to the narrows and the atmosphere changed for the worst. Though Batman had stopped a lot of crime over the years it was still not a good idea to walk the narrows at night, Batman was a wanted person himself. After the fall of the white knight or Harvey Dent everyone hated him, they said it was Batman who killed him and six others but it wasn't right, Alice knew it wasn't right.

_Why stop the crime and Falcone and then turn to murder? The police are covering it up, something else happened that night._

'Alistair why do you live in the narrows? Surely you have the money to get a better place in the higher parts of Gotham.' Alistair continued to stare at the road when he answered.

'Don't trust the people there. Ever since Harvey Dent and that other district attorney Rachel Dawes died I have lost my trust towards the police. They covered something up and I don't like it. I'm guessing you know about the hospital that was blown up by the Joker. Well my Grandmother got ill and I sent her there, the police said they got everyone out but I never saw her again. I don't have anything against Joker about that, he's insane and loves chaos but the police are sane people and shouldn't lie to the citizens of Gotham just to save their own skin.'

'I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother, if I'd known I wouldn't have asked. Not all the police are corrupt though, what about Commissioner Gordon? He was a good cop and still is.'

'He was the one in head of the operation. He may have been a good cop back in the day but now… apparently his wife has left him and taken his kids, now tell me why would she do that?' Alice was quiet seeing Alistair sad was enough but to see him annoyed just saddened her. For the rest of the trip they were silent and stayed that way until they entered the apartment. It was a clean and surprisingly big apartment, the living room was by a window which over looked most of the narrows and a sofa was propped her against the wall which you entered and exited the apartment. A small TV sat on the other side of the room and a coffee table was put in the middle, the kitchen was rather small but was enough to cook a meal for two, the kitchen overlooked a small wooden dining table. The walls were covered with posters and photographs, on the left of the kitchen three doors stood. Two obviously being the bedrooms and one being the bathroom. All in all it was a good apartment, Alistair kept the jacket that he was wearing on and quickly explained where everything was.

'So there is mostly microwave food in the fridge so if you get hungry just read the label and put it in, the bathroom is the door on the far right, there's a toilet, sink and shower in there. Also you can turn the TV on though I have no idea where there remote is so you'll have to look for that. I have loads of CD's so feel free to listen to them though I don't know what music you like, oh almost forgot your room is the one right next to the bathroom and there are spare cloths on the bed. I asked Harley what size you might be but she wasn't sure and seemed upset so I dunno if they fit. I think that's everything, sorry I gotta leave you like this but I don't think Bolton will let me off this once. I'll be back at five, see ya.' He closed the door behind him and left Alice in complete silence. The only noise was the cars outside and the chatter of the people outside, Alice walked over to the window and opened it onto a small balcony. The breeze made her fringe blow over her eyes, she pushed it behind her ear and watched as Alistair drove away. Her gaze rested on a young boy on the opposite side of the road, his blonde hair cut short, he only looked ten but his facial expression showed sadness. Screaming and yelling was heard behind the boy and he briefly looked behind him then sighed, he saw Alice watching him and she gave him a small smile. He half smiled back.

'At least you have both your parents kid. At least they love you.' He sighed in disbelief and he shouted so Alice could hear him.

'They don't even acknowledge I'm there, I might as well be invisible.'

'Then get in there and tell them to stop. Either you act now or three or four years later they will be divorced and you will be stuck in the middle while they fight for custody.' The boy was shocked at how forward Alice was but he smiled and when his name was called by a woman's screeching voice he disappeared inside. Alice stepped back inside the apartment and closed the window.

_Now what do I do?_

Alice looked at the TV and saw two stacks of CD's hidden underneath it, she sat down and went through them. Most of them were rock or heavy metal which didn't appeal to Alice in the slightest, though as she was about to finish the second pile a CD caught her eye and a song made her smile. She put all the CD's back and found a CD player next to the TV. After five minutes of figuring out how to open and play the CD player the song came on and filled the apartment, Alice sat on the sofa and stared at the ceiling while the song played.

**I do not trust, so I cannot love**

**(can't no man be trusted)**

**Oh no no no**

**And I would not dare to open up,**

**(this life of yours is dusted Pink)**

**Well my rent's past due and now my car won't start, I hate the bus,**

**(well aren't you glad you have somebody to talk to)**

**Tell me what do they see when they look at me,**

**Do they see my many personalities,**

**[Chorus:]**

**Can you help me?**

**Does anybody hear me?**

**Can they even see me?**

**This is my reality, oh oh**

**(can it be my turn now, is it my turn Pink)**

**Said I'll say it again, you're my only friend,**

**(I protect you from the world, I basically protect you from yourself)**

**Though I can't go on, I'm not satisfied with this being the end,**

**(this is just the beginning)**

**Tell me why can't I just reach up and simply touch the sky,**

**Tell me why can't I spread my arms and fly and fly and fly,**

**Tell me why can't I say this, why can't I do that,**

**Tell me what do they want from me, tell me how to act!**

The chorus played twice and all Alice could think of was Dr Crane and Scarecrow. It was almost like the song explained the beginning of Crane's life with Scarecrow, how he coped or didn't cope. Only a few words would be changed and Crane would have his own song. Alice smiled as the last lines were sung.

**Can you help me?**

**(talk to me, talk to me, don't ignore me, I can't take it)**

**Do you hear me?**

**Do you see me every time?**

**(oh calm down, it's not that serious, we'll be just fine without them)**

**It's all mine...it's my reality...it's just too much for me,**

**(you're my friend, you're my friend...Pink!...Pink!)**

The song was a comfort but it also brought sadness, memories of the Asylum good and bad filled Alice's mind. She wondered if she could cope in the real world or would it be too much? Only time could tell. Alistair and Dr Arkham said they would help her but how far would they go? Alice wondered how quiet the Asylum would be without her, though the Joker would still be loud and insane everyone had a special spot for Alice and now she was gone would chaos follow?

'Too many questions.' Alice whispered to no one in particular 'Too many questions… not the right time.' She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, today had been a new start and a new beginning. Tomorrow could wait as Alice slept on the sofa and dreamed of her mother, the kind woman she was, the English woman. The CD played and only finished when all the songs had played, the apartment was silent… the world outside was buzzing with activity, Gotham was waiting for Alice and it wouldn't be kind.

**Alice is outta the madhouse no! Don't worry there will still be madness and chaos it is Gotham after all. This chapter is moving into TDKR territory but not completly, Alice needed to grow up sometime didn't she? Too soon? Well she has now, Alistair wasn't supposed to live with Alice it just sorta came into my head when i let her out the Asylum good thing i added a new character right? The boy if you don't know is the one from BB. To clarify i don't believe in god or satan and i struggle to believe in demons but not the way that Alice does i do however strongly believe in ghosts and i don't wish to anger anyone with what i've written and i believe that everyone has there own beliefs and i respect that. I think that's enough for now pls review! Oh hang on :( i don't own any of the characters except for Alice and Alistair the others are owned by DC comics or their proper owners., also i don't own the song either that belongs to the amzing P!nk.**


	9. Chapter 9:Jobs and guests

**This chapter might make you fall asleep but that had to be one if the others haven't bored you to death already, did struggle with this chapter but i have good ideas for the next one. yeah this one is short again as well so i'll try to make the next one longer, now on with the chapter!**

No sleep. Alice lay in the large bed, staring at the ceiling. The first night out of Arkham and Alice couldn't sleep, there was an eerie silence, and though sometimes there was silence at the Asylum but this was different it was a cold silence. Alice felt she was too old to count sheep and singing softly to herself didn't help, the warm maroon sheets did nothing for the winter air. All the windows were shut but still the night air crept through cracks of the apartment, Alice rolled on her side and shut her eyes firmly but they just opened again a few minutes later. Eventually Alice gave up and tried to think of logical explanations for her lack of tiredness.

_It could be insomnia but it's only been the first night. Nightmares? No I haven't fallen asleep to have nightmares and they didn't stop me sleeping in Arkham, Anxiety? Again no, I feel calm. Great I'm starting to sound like Dr Crane, he has a lot to answer for. _

Alice gave up and dragged herself out of the warm bed; she was wearing a plain white cotton nightgown which stopped at her knees. Her blonde hair fell over her right shoulder as she moved her legs to the side of the bed. Carefully she edged herself towards the bedroom door, trying her best not to make too much noise. The door handle turned with ease and Alice was soon in the living room, she walked straight up to the window and opened it onto the balcony. Alistair was leaning against the edge of the balcony with a cigarette in his fingers; he wasn't surprised to see Alice and smiled at her. He took a deep breathe of the cigarette and blew out the grey smoke before he spoke.

'Can't sleep?'

'Yeah… That's a bad habit.' Alice turned her gaze at the cigarette then back at Alistair who twisted the cigarette in his hand to look at it.

'Maybe I like bad habits, I'm only joking but everyone smokes in Gotham. I guess everyone needs it to get rid of the stress of modern life, I think you'll find that out soon. I'm not surprised you can't sleep with all the changes and that, you'll pay for it in the morning though.' He smiled a warm smile and took one more breathe of the cigarette then dropped it over the balcony, Alice half expected someone to scream in agony as the lit cigarette burnt the scalp of their head. Alice found herself staring at Alistair's appearance, his normally neat brown hair stuck up everywhere and blew softly in the wind. He was wearing a black dressing gown which was open slightly at the chest area and showed a grey t-shirt, the centre of the t-shirt were the words 'toy soldier'. Alice quickly looked down when her cheeks began to burn.

_No! He's just a friend don't you dare go there! You're meant to be an adult not a love struck teenager!_

'I remember when you could hear a scream every night, that was back when Falcone ruled Gotham. Everything has changed now. I'm not sure whether to believe Batman really killed all those people, it doesn't seem right that after he helped so many people he would then try to hurt them. You know what I mean?'

'Yeah, I think you are right… the police are defiantly covering something up.' Alice was surprised at how steady her voice was after shouting and cursing at her immatureness. She shivered from the cold December air but it didn't bother her, goose bumps appeared over her arms and legs. The lights from the other apartments created eerie shadows on the entrances of the alleyways below, some large when others were small. It was truly dazzling in Alice's eyes, the night sky filled with tiny diamonds though the sky wasn't clear, it had grey mist covering most of it. Feeling the cold crystals go through her skin and make her body tingle with discomfort, it was all new.

'I think we better go back inside, don't need you getting ill.' Alice nodded and walked back inside closely followed by Alistair; he headed straight for the kitchen and looked in the fridge, the light from the fridge enlominated the whole kitchen with a yellow glow.

'We got nada except for chips, you hungry?'

'Not really.'

'We'll have them later then, did you find the TV remote in the end?'

'It was in the bathroom… by the sink.'

'Ah, that would explain why I found the soap on the coffee table then. I have this mate… he's a bit of an idiot.'

'An idiot or was he drunk?'

'Probably both, it wouldn't surprise me.' He closed the fridge and brushed passed Alice as he went for the remote, he turned the TV on and it became a screen of colour. He flicked through the channels, trying to find anything that was even slightly appealing.

'No…no…no…God no, finally something worth watching. Have you watched Sleepy Hollow before?'

'No but I've heard of it.'

'It's a good film if you don't mind blood and gore, Johnny Depp is a very good actor especially in this.' He dropped the remote on the coffee table and motioned Alice to join him on the sofa, she tip-toed over and sat on the edge trying to act casual. Alistair didn't notice her cautiousness and kept his eyes glued to the TV screen. It wasn't long before the first blood of the film was shown though it didn't bother Alice in the slightest, there are some advantages of committing murder, nothing gory backs you feel sick or nauseas. The film continued and the plot deepened and Alice let her brain run wild with ideas. Reading all those Sherlock Holmes books paid off as she kept with the story and understood the reasons for the murders, the beheadings or deaths became more brutal as the film went on though Alice still didn't bat an eyelid. Alistair however was slightly uncomfortable with the deaths especially when it showed Ichabod Crane as a child, it did catch Alice's eye and once the film had finished she had to ask questions.

'How come you don't like blood then I mean you chose the film?'

'It's not that I don't like blood as long as there isn't lots of it, I don't know why. It's strange because I can watch documentary's and that but when it comes to horror films I will watch it but I don't necessarily like it. How bout you? What films don't you like?'

'I can't stand paranormal films, it's basically the same with you horror films but if anything moves on its own I freak out.'

'Everyone has their Achilles heel. Is that really the time? There's no point in going back to sleep, I've got to work today are you going to be fine on your own?'

'Just as long as you point in the right direction I should be fine. When is Dr Arkham coming? He said he would come to check on me.' Alice was actually looking forward to seeing her doctor though she didn't know why; Alistair scratched his messy hair before answering.

'I'm not sure, maybe around eleven. He wouldn't come that early so it would be later. Oh word of warning a friend of mine might come in to pick up some stuff, don't worry he's not all forward or anything but he can be a bit of a Joker when he wants to be.'

'So much for getting away from Joker's quirks then. Is this the friend that's not very bright?' Alistair gave a sympathetic look that answered her question; he then stood and headed towards his bedroom but called Alice before he disappeared inside.

'Shouldn't take too long, if you want a drink of coffee or tea there's some in the kitchen.' His shouting caused a bang on a wall and was followed by angry shouting from the other apartment; Alice sighed and walked over to the kitchen. The kettle had no water so she had to refill it by the tap, she put it on and it began to boil, as she waited for it she opened one of the cupboards and found tea bags and a coffee jar. She grabbed a tea bag and dropped it into a small mug.

_Better play safe, never had coffee before and don't know how it will affect me._

The kettle finished boiling with a growl and warm steam, negotiating the hot water into the small mug earned Alice a burnt finger which she put under the cold tap, the pain soon subsided and she put milk inside the mug. She took a sip straight away and her tongue stung with the sharp pain of boiling tea.

_Note to self, wait for tea to cool before drinking._

* * *

The knock on the apartment door made Alice's body go stiff. Her appearance wasn't exactly the neatest; she was wearing a cameo t-shirt that was three sizes too big so it hung at the arms and the rim came to her knees. Her denim jeans again were too big so she had to wear a belt to keep them up and the ends dragged under her white sneakers. Her mangled blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail; Alistair had unnecessarily bought a silver necklace that had 'Alice' written on a small silver plaque. It fitted perfectly and hung just above her chest. She walked over to the door and opened it so she could see who it was but kept the chain on (she knew that much), a man stood there. She had no idea who he was but his appearance was pretty comical, his shirt was a bright purple with a yellow type animal in the chest area. His jeans were a tint of purple when in the light of the corridor, his cap was the same colour as his shirt but a bright yellow 'K' was sown poorly into the middle. His eyes were the only good features to his appearance as they were a hazel/cream colour; his face was covered in spots that looked like they were going to pop any second.

'Ullo there… You're not Alistair's whore are ya sweetheart? You look too cute for that sorta thing, I'm just 'ere to pick some stuff up. Alistair didn't tell me bout you but I guess he told ya about me. I won't be long, promise.' His voice was deep with a New York accent and Alice struggled to not laugh in his spot filled face, she sighed loudly and removed the chain. He slipped inside once the door was big enough for his thin frame and headed straight for Alistair's bedroom, leaving Alice still at the a jar door.

'I'll just stand here then, no thanks just leave me here.' She mumbled while closing the door with a small bang, just at that moment the man stumbled in with four cardboard boxes in his arms. His head wasn't in view as the brown boxes covered it, he dropped them on the coffee table and turned to Alice with a hand out stretched.

'I do know manners y'know, Drury Walker but me friends call me moth. What's yer name sweetheart?' Alice stared at the hand then shook it slowly; he however shook her hand vigorously.

'Alice McGuiness, what's in the boxes?' She let go of his hand as quickly as possible without being rude, he smirked and opened the box on top carelessly.

'Bits and bobs, mostly light bulbs and flash lights. I'm an electrician so I understand this stuff but being an electrician don't get you a lot of money. The best yer can get is forty bucks a job, it may seem a lot to you but I ain't had a lot of business lately.' He pulled his cap up and walked over to the boxes and Alice could clearly see the rim of his boxers, Drury picked the boxes up with a grunt and stumbled over to the door. Alice had to grab his arm when he nearly collided into the wall, she led him near the door and opened it for him.

'Thanks babes, if yer ever need a light bulb fitted or yer need a flash light just give me a call.' He walked out the door and not two seconds later Alice heard a yell and glass smashing.

'OH FUC-' Alice closed the door quickly and continued her assault on her mangled hair with the unlucky brush.

* * *

The knock on the door was quick and Alice was at the door just as quickly, jumping from the sofa in the progress. She left the chain on even though she knew who it was; the force of opening the door nearly broke the chain. Instead of the short man she was excepting a tall dark skinned woman stood in the corridor, her black hair was cut short so it only just covered her ears. She coughed which made Alice close her mouth.

'C-can I help you?'

'Are you Miss McGuiness?'

'Yes'

'I'm Dr Leland, Dr Arkham was unavailable but he called me personally to see you. May I come in?'

'Um yeah of course, come in.' Alice took the chain off and opened the door for Dr Leland who stepped in with a posh walk, she looked around the apartment and seemed to scrunched up her nose. Alice motioned her to take a seat on the sofa on the far left while Alice sat on the right, as soon as they had sat down Dr Leland pulled out files and papers out of her hand bag which Alice didn't see before. Dr Leland got straight down to business.

'Now how have you been since you left the Asylum?'

'I've not had a break down if that's what you mean, I did have trouble falling asleep though.'

'I wish you wouldn't joke about stuff like this but Dr Arkham did tell me about your… humour. Have you had anything to drink or eat since you've been here?' Dr Leland's voice was bored and toneless which did annoy Alice slightly but she thought best to get the check-up out the way quickly.

'I had a tea in the morning and I've had two glasses of water so far, I haven't had anything to eat since there isn't a lot in the fridge but Alistair will be getting some stuff once he's finished work.'

'You need to drink more and you need to eat something at half past one. Now onto jobs. Do you have anything ideas of what career you would like?'

'Um anything that gives steady payments, I don't have any qualifications so I don't know what job I could get. What jobs do you think I could do?' Dr Leland heaved a heavy sigh and tapped the end of her pen on her knee.

'Well we are going to struggle, can you read and write?'

'Yes I can, I'm not that hopeless.'

'Yes my apologizes, I think I know the job for you. I am good friends with commissioner Gordon and I think he is looking for someone to write up the reports in the GPD it will mean you need to type on a computer, it shouldn't take you long to figure it out. I'll give him a call shall I?'

'Yes thank you Dr Leland, I will try my best honest.'

'I'm sure you will, I think that's it for now I'll come in a couple of days' time to tell you the news on the position.' She packed all her files away and stood up with little effort, Alice shakily stood up as well and opened the door for Dr Leland. Alice remembered something just as she was about to close the door and shouted after Dr Leland.

'Wait Dr Leland!' She ran after her and caught her on the stairs; she sighed and turned around to face Alice.

'Yess Miss McGuiness.'

'I was wondering how Dr Crane and the other rogues were.'

'_Mr _Crane is his usual silent self; Mr Tetch seems lost without you around. Miss Quinzel has flooded Dr Young's office and Joker is his usual manic happy self. Oh and Miss Isly is annoyed about the fact you get to leave and she is stuck inside while her plants scream and die.'

'That sounds like Ivy alright. Thank you Dr Leland.' Dr Leland gave a fake smile and continued her descent of the stairs as Alice skipped back inside; she flung herself onto the sofa and sang softly to herself.

**Come little children, I'll take thee away,**

**Into a land of enchantment,**

**Come little children,**

**The times come to play,**

**Here in my garden of Shadows,**

**Follow sweet children I'll show thee the way,**

**Through all the pain and sorrows,**

**Weep not poor children,**

**For life is this way,**

**Murdering beauty and passion,**

* * *

**I needed at least one criminal in this chapter though this is before Walker becomes Killer moth and i hope you liked the back story with the light bulbs, i know the jobs bit quick but it isn't that good really as in it doesn't pay much but it needed to review. I'm doing a dr who story as well as this one so if you wanna check thst out its called Allonsy Amery! **


	10. Chapter 10:Riddles and Faces

**Yeah Chapter ten! this has been my longest fanfic and i thank everyone for reviewing or just reading it. This isn't as long as i wanted it to be but there you go, this might be a bit AU but i'll say why i wanted this afterwards though i think you've guessed who i've used. Now on with the chapter!**

Crane sat quietly at his usual table and sure enough it wasn't long before Scarecrow got bored. He the annoying pest which Crane couldn't seem to get rid of had been teasing and harassing him since Alice had left, saying that everyone had been harassing him. No one cared about how _he_ felt since her departure, everyone thought he was content she had gone but that wasn't the case at all. Ever since Crane had told her about his troubled past she had seemed more than a friend, Crane had now figured out the confusing feelings that had been out of his control… she was like a little sister, she_ was_ his sister. She understood everything, why he had killed his naïve father, why he hated his whore of a mother, she understood. The Mad Hatter had become paranoid since Alice had left and had to be taken to solitary confinement numerous times, which in many ways was making Crane uneasy.

_'You uneasy?' _Scarecrow's mocking voice was a not-to-happy continuum.

'If Hatter is paranoid then he will want his 'Alice'. If Joker comes up with a way to break us out… We all know who he will look for. Alice doesn't know the true extent of the murders Hatter committed to the girls he thought weren't his 'Alice' that is what makes me uneasy.' Crane snapped not needing his input in the situation. It was clear that Joker would make a break out eventually and knowing him he would let Hatter go after Alice; Crane wondered if any of the other rogues would stop him. He himself wondered whether he would stop him, would he really risk _his_ life for Alice. Could he?

'Speaking to yourself again Crane? Very unhealthy, for the mind that is.'

'You know very well I don't speak to myself Edward, plus you know _exactly_ who I talk to.' Crane watched as an amused Riddler sat in Alice's seat across from him, he let out an annoyed sigh as Riddler tapped his index finger on the table. Riddler stopped and held his hands up defensively.

'Whoa sorry Crane and everyone calls _me _touchy. You want to hear a riddle?'

'If it will shut you up then get on with it.'

'Riddle me this! It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?' Crane carelessly replied not even bothering to figure it out.

'I don't know, what is it?' Riddler smiled and answered immediately revealing his geekyness.

'Nothing! Nothing is greater than God, nothing is more evil than the devil, the poor have nothing, the rich need nothing and if you eat nothing you'll die! How about another one? To redeem yourself.'

'Fine… riddle away.'

'Riddle me this! The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it?'

'That Edward is easy, it is darkness.' Crane's bored like tone and his use of words made Riddler's face turn pink with anger, which only meant extremely hard riddles ahead.

'How about another?' Riddler mumbled through gritted teeth.

'If you must.'

'Riddle…me…this. what is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and the beginning of every ending?' Crane thought for a few minutes this time but he knew the answer anyway, he didn't let the smirk that was twitching in his head escape onto his lips until he answered.

'My dear Nigma, the answer to your riddle is the letter E.' Crane kept a straight face but he could hear Scarecrow chuckle in the back of his mind as Riddler's mouth was gawping like a fish.

'How did you know that?! That's impossible!'

'Edward that riddle was easy, fact. Even though you thought it would be difficult it was in _fact_ easy. There is only one reason why it was easy.'

'Why?!'

'You have already asked me that riddle before. Thus it was easy once I remembered the answer you willingly gave to me after I got it wrong the first time.'

Riddler slumped in the chair much like the time Alice one the chess game, the last time Crane had seen her smile. She had become depressed at the thought of leaving though he guessed she was happy once she had got the Gotham air into her much needed lungs. That reminded Crane of the previous dilemma with The Mad Hatter.

'Edward once we get out of here, you know Hatter will go after Miss McGuiness… would you protect her from him?' Riddler slowly straightened up as Crane's tentative words sunk in and he scratched the short ginger hairs that protruded from his chin.

'Even though I didn't mind the girl, I wouldn't risk my skin for hers. You know the rogue's code Crane; once you're out, you're on your own. I'm not saying I wouldn't be completely guilty that I didn't help her but I for one, will stick to the code if the time comes… and the time _will_ come eventually. You're not thinking of _helping_ her are you? I know she was kind to you but that's a bit… Drastic isn't it? I mean before you would have jumped at the chance to hear her scream.'

'I know that it isn't my usual thing to act the hero, but I can't let her die at the hands of hatter. If I knew that I had others to help me then I could find a safe place for her, somewhere where Hatter wouldn't find her. That's why I'm asking you in the first place, to see who _would_ help me.' Riddler moved his hand away from his chin and rested it on the table and tapped his finger, his other hand in his lap. He seemed to let the names of the other rogues go through his head and made a list of the people that might help Crane.

'I know Harley would defiantly help but it depends whether the clown would let her or not. Joker wouldn't care really and would probably point Hatter in the right direction. Plant girl might help you, she seemed to like Alice but other than that you got no one. The only other people that I could think of would be, Jerry and that guard that Alice is staying with. They wouldn't let you anywhere near her though Crane, more likely just lock up back up in here.'

'It's a risk I'm willing to take, I mean it.' Riddler tsked and shook his head, obviously thinking Crane had a death wish.

'If you die can I have you chemistry set?'

'I won't die and even if I did why would you want my _equipment_?'

'Oh, If I have a mental break down then I can have something that I don't like to smash.'

'Wonderful, anything else you want to ask me before my agonizing death from boredom?'

'Want to hear a riddle?' Crane let his head slip into his hands as Scarecrow's chuckles echoed through his mind, plus Riddler's tapping on the table. Another day in Arkham Asylum waits…

* * *

Tap, tap, and tap. The keys on the computer were smooth under Alice's fingers tips, it had been a month since she left Arkham and she was beginning to underestimate the pressure that was made living in Gotham. She had put off many times the urge to have a cigarette but it was becoming harder, she had twenty minutes left before her work was done for the night. She had typed up twenty-six reports and it had taken seven hours, Alice was quite proud at what she had done in the limited time. Commissioner Gordon had told her the works so to speak and had left her to it, the first couple of days she struggled to type a paragraph in less than an hour but eventually her pace quickened and more work was done. Alice finished her last sentence and printed the report off; she put it neatly with the pile of other reports. She turned the computer off and picked up the large pile of paperwork, she could just touch the pile with her chin. She headed for the reception desk to drop the reports off, just as she placed a foot into the reception a well-timed shoulder banged into her and knocked the papers out her hand and over the sleek floor.

'Watch where you're going! Jesus, I've got to clean this up now.' Alice mumbled as she bent down and grabbed a handful of paper, a shadow bent down by the side of her and male hands gently picked up some of the reports.

'Sorry about that, I was in a hurry. Haven't seen you around before, guess you don't like me a lot now.'

'It's ok I've dropped this stuff so many times I'm surprised they've put up with me this long. So I'm guessing you're a rookie… Blake.'

'Very observant aren't you? It's Tim Blake and I hope I'm not stepping too far by asking your name.' Alice smiled while putting the final paper on the pile.

'Alice McGuiness and I seem to be telling a lot of people my name recently. I think that's it, I'll see you around then Tim.'

'Yeah I'll see you around Alice.' With that he walked off in the direction of Commissioner Gordon's office, Alice picked up the pile and headed for the desk. The receptionist sat there reading a rather disturbing magazine about men, she chewed chewing gum with her mouth open which put Alice off completely. Her black hair was stuck up in a tight bun and she had way too much makeup on that made her look like a Barbie doll.

'Here's the reports Janie, see you tomorrow.'

'hmm' Was the only reply Alice ever got from Janie, she grabbed her grey hoodie and walked out into the night air. She put the hood up straight away and cursed for not bringing a proper coat, it was pouring with rain. She hadn't been out for five minutes and already she was trenched, Alice was getting a lift from Alistair by avenue x. It wasn't that far and Alice was curious about the area, Alistair didn't want to meet her there but she insisted it was easier as it was only seven minutes away from the Police Department. The alleyways openings were unsettling and Alice tried her best not to glance down them, frightened of what was lurking inside them. It wasn't long before she found herself staring at the sign that read avenue x, instead of waiting by the sign she continued until she came to a burned down warehouse. Crumbling debris littered the street outside it and abandoned police crime scene tape, Alice felt the burnt debris crunch under her feet as she entered the unstable building. She pulled her hood down once there was some sort of shelter inside the ruined building, pools of unclean water was scattered amongst the charcoal floor, bricks were strung around the place along with planks of wood. A lonely pillar stood in the centre of the building and Alice risked getting closer to it, a few droplets of water dripped onto her head and down her face. She let one hand touch the rough surface of the pillar and breathed deeply like she was absorbing the pillar's scents. She pushed of the wall and turned to leave, she couldn't risk being in an unsafe environment any longer. A silver glimmer caught her sensitive eyes, she looked down and a coin like object was half buried in the rumble. She gently picked it up and turned it over on her hand, both sides had a posh woman's face on it but one was scratched while the other was clean. The coin vibrated in her hand and made her fingers feel like pins and needles, something was wrong with this coin.

'I think you'll find that coin is mine.' A growl of a voice echoed from the pillar, Alice turned and the sight hypnotized her. A man, she hoped it was a man, leaned against the pillar so she could only see one side of his face. His blonde hair dripped and stuck to it, he looked down but his presence was strong and demanding. His grey suit was tinged from what looked like charcoal stains, his face from what Alice could see was flaked with anger and mourning. It took a while for Alice to answer as her voice deserted her at the worst time, yet again.

'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to barge in… I didn't know anyone was here. Here have the coin I was just looking at it anyway.' She let the coin sit in the palm of her hand and let her hand outstretched towards him, shaking slightly.

'Doesn't it seem…peculiar to you?'

'Well if someone comes here it's their busine-'

'I meant the coin!' Alice swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat and bit her parched lips.

'Yes it is peculiar; it is the same on both sides except one is scratched.'

'One cannot live without the other…and yet here I am. Still bloody alive! If you can call me _alive_ that is, you are scared of me?'

'I admit you are shocking but you don't scare me; I have met and seen worse things…and people.'

'You haven't seen what is _shocking_ about me yet… would you really not find this scary?' He shot his head up and Alice couldn't help but let a muffled whimper escape. The other side of his 'face' was burned right down to the skull. His lip or lips were in half, one was a normal pink while the other was burnt away showing growling teeth. He would have been handsome if the other side of his face wasn't injured and his lack of patience, Alice had been right before. The side of his face that was normal was full of mourning while the other savaged side showed anger and aggression, Alice composed herself and spoke with forced calmness.

'I'm not scared of you, I feel sorry for you. Who are you?' The man let what sounded like a chuckle escape his normal lips and turned his head to the side again, he looked normal again.

'Some would say I was the saviour of Gotham, while others would call me a thorn in their side. I wonder what people would think of me now if they knew what I had done, what I had done here. You are brave I'll give you that, you remind me of someone I once knew… someone I used to be.' Alice's hand was still outstretched though it hand drooped a little, he stumbled from the pillar; he stood in his full height and snatched the coin from her hand and turned his back on Alice. He held it up above his head and studied it; he turned it in his fingers.

'Everything is fifty/fifty… even if _you_ live or die.' He turned to face Alice with a gun that magically appeared out of nowhere, Alice stared at it…no fear.

'I know how you feel.'

'No you don't! You have never had anyone taken away from you! No one has told you in their dying moments everything is going to be ok! Nice try kid, that isn't going to save you!' He growled and saliva dripped from his burnt lips, Alice still stared, unfazed at his words.

'Yes they did… I heard them die… I heard their final cries. I know your angry but killing people won't help; it will just make you angrier. I killed someone and I regret it every day, I thought I was in the right but I wasn't. I _know_ how you feel, let me help you.' The normal side of his face softened and he let the gun drop down, he closed his eyes briefly then pointed the gun at Alice's forehead.

'As I said…Fifty/fifty.' He flipped the glimmering coin of death or life, it took an eternity. He let it drop into his hand and he stared at it, his hand bawled into a fist hiding the coin from view.

'You get to live another miserable day kid… I _was_ the white knight of Gotham.' He walked away leaving a shaking Alice behind him, he walked into the gloom at the other end of the warehouse. Alice waited until he was out of sight before she breathed in, his final words spinning around her head.

_I was the white knight of Gotham_

'Harvey Dent… at least someone knows what happened to him; at least someone knows Batman is innocent.' Alice didn't move or rather she couldn't, even when she heard the horn of Alistair's car. She was paralyzed; the thoughts in her head were heavy and annoying. After the tenth beep of the horn Alice finally stumbled out of the warehouse to meet a worried Alistair inside the rusty vehicle. Alice opened the car door and sat gently staring out onto the road ahead; closing the door she still stared.

'Where the hell were you? I thought you'd been mugged or worse!'

'I just went exploring and time got ahead of me.' Alistair sighed and drove off the curb and into the less busy streets of Gotham, Alice didn't say a word again until they reached the Narrows.

'I think my theory on ghosts might be wrong.' She mumbled.

'What was that?'

'Nothing… just me talking to myself.'

'I wondered how long it would take.'

* * *

Crane watched as Bolton took a very annoyed Mad Hatter away from the table, Hatter struggled under his captor but it was no use as Bolton was ten times the size of the young man. Crane hadn't touched his food as his throat felt sore. Joker was laughing hysterically and didn't eat his food either, Harley Quinn looked shocked and an amused Riddler shook a knowing finger at Crane. Everyone had their eyes on him, even Victor Zsacz stopped talking about his cuts to glance at Crane. Crane kept his calm demeanour and ignored everyone's hawk like eyes.

'All I said was Hatter was getting slightly paranoid; he didn't have to lunge for my throat.' He spoke in a sharp whisper so only the other rogues at the table could hear him.

'Ya shoulda known not to say anything Dr Crane!' Harley shot back, unable to whisper.

'Please Miss Quinn be a little quieter, I don't need everyone knowing _my_ business. The longer Jervis is in solitary confinement the better off everyone will be, plus the longer I will be able to eat without worrying about being strangled.'

'Scarecrow you can't wish for Hatter to be in Solitary! How will he find Alice when _I_ break us all out mmm?'

'That, clown is why I want him in solitary, so he can't find her.'

'Alice was a right laugh but you know me, I love anarchy!' Joker sung in a sing-song voice.

'Ya can't let Hatter hurt Alice puddin! When we get outa here I wanna protect her… that is if you let me Mistah J.'

'My dear Harley Quinn, you know the rogue's code.'

'Yeah I know, once you're out… you're on your own.' Harley mumbled.

**Two-face i personally think was killed off too quickly, i know it was for the best for TDKR but still it was too quick. It still carries on that he died but i just thought while gordan and batman are talking Two-face could of escaped as the fall could hve been small. The ending of this chapter isn't my best but it was easier to end there and i might have an explosive chapter next... schemming eh? I have recently become a Loki fan, i only watched thor a couple of days ago but i instantly got a crush on him. WHY ARE ALL THE BAD GUYS HOT! Still love Scarecrow but i think Loki is my second fav bad guy now. Drabbling on a bit... pls review!**


	11. Chapter 11:Where are you Alice?

**I can't believe how long it has been since my last update grrr! Sorry if i've kept you waiting but since i'm back at school homework has been piled on me and i've had no time to write but enough with excuses, i've been really excited at the amazing reviews that i've been getting and it means so much so thank you.**

**Deranged-eccentricity- Your review really was amazing and i thank you so very much, i will read it once i've upload this chapter so i'm not stressed out trying to finish it and i can't wait to read it!**

** - I kinda sat grinning at your review for about 10 minutes, thank you so much and i glad you like this story so special thanks is to 2pJessicaIsRealyMe (for some reason it won't let me put it at the start.)**

** .Mistress.92- Yeah i always thought Dent was cool but for me Tommy lee Jones's 2 face will always be my fav, he just made the character so insane and he showed the difference as in one minute he talks like a lawyer the next he's got a gun and is about to shoot you in the head!( .Mistress.92 it won't let me put your name by the - properly either)**

**I don't not own any of the characters except my two OC's all the rest belong to DC comics or their rightful owners.**

**I think that's all, brace yourself...**

'What do you mean Dr Crane has been moved?!' Alice stood by Arkham Asylum's reception desk, almost shouting at the withered receptionist. A few Guards glanced in their direction but didn't intervene, for you see they all remembered Alice and what she could do with a fork. The receptionist wore a weary smile and tried to calm Alice down by explaining where Crane was again.

'Dr Arkham's diagnosis of Mr Crane was that he was sane, he was just… evil. He has been sent to Blackgate as a result, you are able to visit him there but only when the security think you are safe to visit him. You may visit one of the other patients as an apology, who would you like to see?' The receptionist fiddled with a pen that was in her wrinkled hand, twirling it in her fingers. Alice thought carefully about who she would see, the only reason she was visiting now was because of her 'little chat' with Harvey Dent. She wanted to tell someone and she thought only Crane would know what to do, she _needed_ to see him. It had been two months of what was equivalent to a normal life in Gotham, if anything she needed the old insanity that she used to know so well.

'I would like to see The Joker, though I disagree on Dr Arkham's diagnosis. Dr Crane wasn't evil, he was a good man, he just had a troubled past.' Her voice was a little too demanding but she didn't care, she needed some insanity.

'Very well, have a seat while we prepare The Joker.' She pointed a claw like finger to a row of chairs across the room and then picked up the phone that was hidden behind the desk. Alice sighed and sat in the middle chair, nothing had changed since her departure. The walls were still their none-threatening white, the ceiling was still low and the screams were still the same. Alice closed her eyes has she heard those screams again, she imagined she was back in the cell that she was in before she had been moved to intensive care. She remembered the knife that she had used to self-harm herself, she cringed at the memory. The word 'dangerous' was still visible on her skin but it had faded so you had to really look to see it. It was a scar to remind her of the insanity that once engulfed her, to hear those screams again was painful rather than enjoyable as it once was.

She wondered how Bolton was doing after his nemesis had left, probably still trying to outwit The Joker. The thought brought a smile to Alice's face, she did miss the Asylum. She had changed over the two months, she had her own style of clothing which was mostly a hoodie of some colour that hid a skull covered t-shirt. She mostly wore dark blue jeans or baggy trousers, black sneakers were also a favourite. The one thing that she wore everyday was the silver necklace that Alistair had bought her as a welcoming present, her name engraved on the silver plate.

She had changed so much she wondered if The Clown Prince of Crime would recognise her, she knew The Mad Hatter would if she saw him. In many ways she hoped she didn't, Alice didn't want to see Hatter. He was dangerous and now she had changed there was no end for what he could do, she was clever and knew to stay away from him.

'Well look who it is. I wonder do yer still have that mouth of yours pip squeak.'

'Yes I do monkey boy, the clown still giving you trouble?'

'Not as much as you did, that clown will get what's coming to him in the end though.'

'Well I need to see him before that; no-one attacked you with a fork yet?'

'No and quit with the questions I got work to do.'

'Why are you talking to me then if you have work to do? Get moving monkey boy!' A growl was admitted from Lyle Bolton as he stomped down the corridor towards the cells, Alice smiled at the fact she could still annoy him. He was still the same old monkey boy and Alice was still his nemesis. The receptionist motioned Alice to the desk and she leapt from the chair to join her.

'The Joker will see you in one of the interview rooms, there will be a panic button under the desk if things get out of hand. The interview room number is fifty-seven, it was very nice to see you again Alice. I hope Joker doesn't give you too much trouble.' She knowingly smiled.

'You know Joker, he will make things difficult but you can't change a mad man.' Alice sighed and started the long trek to the interview room, she knew it was on the other side of the Asylum and it would at least take ten minutes if she walked quickly. That was always a problem with the Asylum, it was too damn big!

* * *

Crane groaned in discomfort as his bruised ribs let out sharp pains. Blackgate was as he suspected, unkind and uncaring. He had only been their twelve hours and already he had a bloody nose, bruised arm, two cracked ribs and three pairs of shattered glasses. At Arkham they at least gave you pain killers or a new pair of glasses, in Blackgate you didn't get either. The inmates were giant brainless thugs unlike in Arkham where most people had a sense of humour or could let a snide comment go, Crane would have to learn to keep his mouth shut and fast. The guards were more unforgiving then in Arkham, most of his injuries were from them over a minor comment he had said out loud. Scarecrow did help in his own special way by scaring most of the guards that walked passed, most of the time earning Crane another session of being a punch bag. He was one of the few inmates that had a cell to themselves though it was never quiet, instead of screams there were shouts of threats and insults which Crane struggled not to reply to. Scarecrow had been a lot more controlling and was in co troll most of the time which wasn't good for the guards that broke Crane, most of them were left crying like a baby.

Crane's plans of getting out of Arkham were ruined, he couldn't escape Blackgate. At Arkham it was usually The Joker that brought the explosives or Harley would break in to get her 'puddin' out either way that was how most of them escaped. Crane didn't think for one second that he wasn't smart or cunning enough to escape it was just a waste of energy, energy that would be used to create a new toxin.

Another sharp pain erupts from his ribs and Crane is forced to moan in agony once again, the bitter taste of humiliation tasted vile on his dry lips. The last time he was beaten, he was forced into the corridor for the entire thug-like inmates to see; oh boy did they enjoy that. Crane had gotten used to the tiny humiliations here and there, but being beaten to a pulp in front of people that might have worked for you before was frustrating.

_'There are plenty of mindless monkeys that could work for you in Arkham.'_ Scarecrow's voice is suggestive but mocking is sketched in every word.

_'If you haven't noticed we are not in Arkham anymore.'_ Crane's thoughts are sharp though Scarecrow isn't fazed.

_'Of Course I've noticed, I noticed the change in punishments. Saying that, Arkham never really had any punishments, except for the boring doctors and scared nurses.' _Scarecrow begins to mutter the different fears that the nurses had, Crane tries to ignore it and begins to come up with a new plan.

_Alice will eventually come and visit once the security think I have 'adapted' well, that won't happen for another month. Joker would have thought of an escape plan by then thus Hatter will get out, if I can somehow convince…_

Crane groans in defeat rather than pain, Scarecrow acknowledges Crane's change and immediately begins asking questions.

_'What's wrong Johnny, Still afraid of the big black bat? He isn't going to help you_ _or Gordon; in fact no-one in their right mind would help you. Do me a favour and let the girl die already, I can't stand her name being mentioned every five seconds. You my dear friend, have an obsession.'_ Crane bites his tongue as not to shout aloud, frustration filled his mind and its poison wound through his body like a harmful drug. Asking the _Batman_ for help was a long, painful shot and wouldn't help Crane's reputation, it was a risk he was willing to take.

_'He would help her because she is a civilian of his city, I can count on that at least.'_

_'If you say so Johnny…fear alert!'_ Crane immediately looked up to see an amateur guard at his cell, his unusually thin frame shaking uncontrollably. Crane let a flash of understanding light up in his eyes as he saw the guard's glasses were stuck together with duct tape. The guard was not the sort of person to be associated with murderers, more like juvenile delinquents.

'Can I help you or are you going to stare at me all day, like I'm a freak show?' The guard seemed to choke on his own short intakes of breathe, he tried to form words but was unable to form a syllable. After what felt like twenty minutes the guard spoke in a childish voice, clearly showing that he was below the age of sixteen.

'C- Commissioner w-ants to sp-speak to you.' With that, the guard sprinted down the corridor and out of sight. Crane smirked and sat proudly instead of slumped.

_'I could have gotten a better show.'_ Scarecrow mumbled which Crane scoffed at.

_'Maybe, if the teenager was too scared to form a proper sentence in my presence, then you would have scared him to death. Thus I wouldn't have got that interesting piece of information. Now I wonder, why would Commissioner Gordon want to speak to me?'_ A long pause followed and Crane could hear a thug screaming inappropriate vocabulary.

_'Maybe the clown has already broken out.'_

_'Then Alice is doomed.'_

* * *

The rogue's gallery was its normal self, loud. There was however an exception. The exception in question was that Joker was extremely excited, even by his standards and the rogues were noticing. Through the mangled conversations Riddler lay on his bed and stared at Joker's cell with beady eyes, he couldn't see the clown but he sure could hear him laughing. He decided to take the plunge and asked the question that was on everybody's minds.

'What has you so worked up clown?' A loud snicker is heard from the cell and is closely followed by a fist contacting with a wall.

'I've just had a very surprising visit, me, the clown prince of crime had a visitor ha-ha! '

'Who would want to visit you?'

'Oh we all knew them well…especially Scarecrow.' The rare silence filled the corridor as everyone let the sentence crawl around their heads, Harley unfortunately didn't see where it was going.

'Who wazzit puddin?' The corridor let out a huge hurricane of moans.

'It's Alice you blonde!' Riddler spat out though soon regretted saying it.

'What did you call my sweetheart puzzle boy?' A calm voice was heard from Joker's cell and Riddler gulped before answering, trying to form a believable alternative to his previous sentence.

'I just said, Harley was um… a bomb.' A question was hidden within the Riddler's words, was it a reasonable answer?

'You said my Harley was a… bomb?'

_Not even close._

'Well she always manages to get you out of the Asylum, mostly done with explosives.' An agonisingly long pause follows and tension builds as everyone waits with sensitive ears, waiting for what The Joker has to say. Manic laughter erupts and everyone breathes a sigh of relief, Riddler however lets his face turn to a normal colour, rather than the white it once was.

'I guess you are right puzzle boy, my Harley can bring the party! I think I speak for everyone here by saying that I'm the one that knows best about explosives.' A mumble of yesses waves around the corridor shortly after, Joker clears his throat dramatically and continues his story.

'As I was saying, Alice came to visit me. Her exact words were 'I needed the old insanity for a few minutes', also because Scarecrow had been moved to Blackgate. She is living with one of the guards here, her apartment number is fourteen and its St. Johns Street. She has changed a lot I am sad to say, for one she no longer has her hair so long. She wore trousers as well, very unlike Hatter's Alice I might add.' Everyone looks at Hatter's cell once they all finish their death glares at The Joker; his face is like a kicked puppy, his mouth open in disbelief.

'Oh not my Alice, my Alice always has her hair long and its t-the deepest blonde. My Alice only wears dresses and necklaces and she never wears anything other. I must find her and see her, she must wear a dress and m-must have long hair… she must have long hair. I need to see her Joker, please help me see her.'

'Of course my dear rhyming friend, it just so happens that my goons are about to detonate the carefully placed explosives. Now Harley, this is how it's done.' After the last word from The Joker a sound, much like a train through a tunnel is heard and debris smashes The Joker's glass cell. The deadly shards glint in the corridor's light and showers the floor, actively giving them more time if guards try recapture them. The Joker is the first one to step out, almost majestically, his goons follow suit and enter the Asylum. He smiles at the gawping faces that watch his every move. (You would think they would be used to it by now) The Joker skips to The Mad Hatter's cell and taps the code in with a delicate finger, Hatter bows once Joker's work is done and begins to leave through the hole that the explosives left, his whole body in a trance like state.

'Here I come sweet Alice, ready or not.' Far away words are filled with unknowing anger, Joker takes his time as he picks which rogues to let out and which to stay. He lets out The Riddler and Poison Ivy and intentionally leaves Harley watching him leave with a look of confusion.

'Sorry Harley, I cannot let you ruin Hatter's fun.' The Joker screeches one final laugh then disappeared through the hole, leaving Harley pouting like a child.

'He always leaves me… But he loves me really.' Crunching glass breaks The Joker laughter as he heads for Gotham; the footsteps are powerful but rushed. A smooth hand quickly puts in the code and walks over to Harley, she looks up miserably and a young guard looks at her with pleading eyes.

'I need you to help me stop Hatter; I wouldn't ask if I thought I could handle it.'

'Why don't cha get the police?'

'I don't trust the police.' Alistair smiles at the eccentric blonde-haired woman; the smile is short lived as they both here rushing footsteps towards them.

'Are yer sure you should be a guard? Yer sound as crazy as the rest of us'

'Well if I'm thinking of stopping Hatter then I probably am.'

* * *

Alice stared at the TV screen, the coffee forgotten in her hand. The cup breaks and spills boiling coffee all over the floor, nothing matter to her now. Her job at the GPD, visiting Crane, even meeting Alistair after work did not matter. The shallow breeze that came through the window made Goosebumps appear on Alice's skin, the hidden panic in the news reporter's voice showed in her eyes. The rogues were out again, _he_ was out again, and _he_ would find her. Alice could not move, even when the heavy footsteps clambered up the stairs outside the apartment, even when three steady knocks were heard from the door. She only moved to put a hand over her mouth so she didn't scream, when The Mad Hatter began to sing.

**Alice, come out,**

**Don't pout,**

**Don't make me shout,**

**Alice come out, **

**Where are you Alice?**

The door creaked open and Alice regretted not putting the chain on…

**Duh, duh, duh... Was it worth the wait? No? Not my best chapter i admit but the next one will be more angry Hatter's and Harley with a massive hammer, i took the ending song thingy from Batman Arkham city. It's on one of the tapes that you have for The Mad Hatter and they are on youtube if you want to check them out as the voice for the mad hatter in AC creeps me out so much its untrue. We are nearing the end of this story but will Alice survive or not... Pls review as always!**


	12. Chapter 12:Kitchen knife again

**Here it is then, the dramatic conclusion... or just conclusion. Hope you like this chapter, i've loved writing it!**

**Arkham's Angel- It really is a small world, hope you like this chapter.**

**If you don't normally read the author's note at the end please do this time as i have a question.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my OC's all others belong to DC comics or their rigthful owners.**

**With that done on with the chapter!**

**CHAPTER REVISED**

The door creaked open and Alice soon regretted not putting the chain on… The Mad Hatter was in her apartment. His criminal costume was as she suspected, a giant blue hat with a 10/6 card stuck lopsided. His giant coat was tinged blue with a decaying brown; his hands were hidden by grey gloves instead of their dazzling white. He once was a remarkable sight but time and insanity had taken his handsome appearance and turned it into stuff of nightmares. At first, he merely stared as Alice edged herself from the sofa and began to tiptoe around him, trying to reach the safety of her bedroom. His smile wide with excitement, much like the smile he had worn when they had first met, that moment felt like twenty years ago. The smile frightened Alice more than anything she had ever seen, not even Crane's fear toxin could show her worse. She knew that that smile would disappear soon and she knew what followed. Memories of the stories about Hatter's Alice's filled her mind, the number of Alice's were making her anxious…Twenty-five. Twenty-five girls with blonde hair had been victims of Hatter's insanity, all met a bloody end, would Alice soon follow? Her lifeless body found on the apartment's floorboards, dark blood gushing out of wounds from torturous weapons. Would Alice McGuiness be girl twenty-six? Not without a fight, she would not bow to death; she would rather die fighting then die a coward.

Alice woke from her dazed state and hadn't realized how close she was to her bedroom door, or that Hatter was still staring at her. His eyes glowed with crazed happiness, and then just as Alice naïvely reached for the doorknob the inevitable happened… Hatter's smile faltered into a frown. His eyebrows sank down until they nearly touched his long eyelashes, he took one look at her hand and his whole demeanour changed. His eyes flashed with loathing like Alice had never seen, it was enough to make a minor squeak leave her mouth. His hands began to shake by his side and he began to speak with a voice much like a kidnapper would, when they bribe a child.

'What are you doing Alice? No, you are not my Alice; my Alice would never try to hide from me. What have you done with my Alice you wicked girl? You nasty little thing, you know where my Alice is don't you… Tell me where my sweat Alice is.' His voice made the whole room spin, Alice tried to speak but her voice betrayed her. He began to skip towards her, every foot made a floorboard creak. She used her quick reflexes to open the door and close it in record time; however, there wasn't a lock on the door. Alice looked around frantically and saw nothing that she could prop against it; she pushed her whole weight against the door. She just needed to slow Hatter down, Alistair would know that Hatter would come after her and would alert someone, the police if he had to. Three heavy knocks came from the other side of the door; Alice closed her eyes as the room began to spin again.

'Come out you wicked girl and tell me where Alice is!' Alice opened her eyes, took a deep breath, and forced words out of her mouth.

'H-Hatter it's me, j-just think.' Her voice was below a whisper.

_I need more time…I need more time!_

'You are not my Alice! My Alice has long hair and wears blue dresses, you nasty girl!' The door began to creak under the pressure of Hatter's knocks, with one giant push Alice was catapulted halfway across the room; she landed ungracefully on her side. Her head throbbed and was forced once again to close her eyes; footsteps came towards her from the darkness. Breathing became an issue as panic took over her already damaged senses; the footsteps were slow, almost teasing her. With what little energy she had left, Alice looked up to meet Hatter's hateful gaze and a single tear fell from her left eye.

'Please Hatter; I don't know where your Alice is.' All that time she thought she was brave and would be able to handle the thought of death. Yet here she was, crying, this was the end and she was acting like a coward. Hatter's dagger like gaze softened for what was equivalent to half a second, then hardened once again. He walked out the room, leaving Alice shaking on the floor. Her expression became one of surprise and her breathing was levelling out, she forced herself into a crouched position, then stood with a drunken sway. Her quivering hand rested on her heart as its pace slowed to a natural rhythm, the rhythm soon picked up again as Alice stared at the doorway. Hatter hadn't left the apartment, instead he stood with a kitchen knife in his fingers. He seemed to play with it in his hands, turning it over to inspect the other side every few seconds. Alice's eyes widened as she stared at the knife, she would have laughed if she wasn't struggling to breathe.

_A kitchen knife…how ironic, Maybe there is such a thing as karma._

'Tell me where my sweet Alice is, tell me or I'll have to draw on you.' The threat came out as a snarl, Alice stepped backwards until she felt the cold wall down her spine, he moved towards her agonizingly slowly, as if it was just another game. She used her fingers as eyes as she felt for an object that could be used as a weapon, nothing. Panic flamed in her blood, she was not going to be murdered by a kitchen knife, she wasn't. He was in striking distance but so was Alice, her hand bawled into a fist and swung at him, connecting with his jaw. He stumbled backwards but didn't drop the knife, with him in a daze Alice ran to the door, she was in arm's length of freedom. A deep pain boiled near her abdomen. Her scream shattered Hatter's eardrums but he didn't let the knife slip from her skin, he twisted it to the right and she scream even louder.

**Hush little girl, don't say a word**

**Hatter's going to kill you and the whole damn world**

Her foot stamped on his and his grip on the knife faltered and she was able to pull it out, fresh blood dripped off the stainless steel. Her breathing came out as choked gargling sounds and she fell against the wall, her shirt was already beginning to stain with red from the wound. He was panting, but gave her another loathing glare.

'Tell me where my Alice is; I need to see my Alice.' The pain was becoming unbearable, she did the only thing she could, her hand pressed itself over the wound and her face turned pale from the afflictive pain. She stared at him; darkness appeared at the edge of her eyesight.

'Is this what you did to all the other Alice's…you stabbed them until their perfect blue dresses stained red? How many screams did it take before the final silence? You Jervis Tetch are a monster… you murder teenagers because you are lonely. And to think… I pitied you.' She spat the last word out for emphasis, anger filled her remaining blood, and if she was going to die, she wanted a clear conscience. 'Mark my words Jervis Tetch; I will be your last victim because I will not let you hurt anyone else. I'll come back and haunt you if I have to, I don't care if I don't believe in ghosts because _I_ will be your demon.' She couldn't say anything else, her face pale, her eyes glazed. Alice had a job to do, she would follow Hatter after death and stop him from hurting anyone else, and for once in her life, she had a reasonable plan. His hands rose to his face and he claw at his skin.

'No, no ,no ,no, no! I didn't k-kill them, I d-didn't make them stain red. Oh where is my Alice, please tell me nasty girl.' He moaned behind his hands, they began to drop down slowly and Hatter's devilish eyes met Alice's blue ones. They were struggling to stay open just as Hatter came towards her, hate glowing in his eyes.

'Ya get away from Alice Hatter!'

_Hang on…I know that voice._

Alice watched as Hatter hit the wall on the right and lay on his back, unconscious. She could see in her peripheral vision, a gigantic red hammer and a terrified Harley Quinn staring at her. Alice forced a small smile to appear on her face as she saw Harley's blonde ponytails.

'You would not believe how happy I am to see you Harley.' A small laugh escaped her cracked lips, a heavy cough followed.

'Don't go dyin on us now Alice.'

'Us?'

'Do you really think I would let Harley Quinn come in here with a giant hammer without supervision?' The form of Alistair Williams came into Alice's vision; his face had a small smile pressed onto its features. He moved Alice's hand from her wound and gently put a damp cloth on it. The sting of the damp material made her hiss; he whispered a small apology. Alice let her hand rest on his as he put pressure on the wound, his eyes twitched from her face to her hand.

'You work with the most dangerous lunatics in Gotham, been hit over the head by The Scarecrow. You work for the biggest Monkey in the world…and you're scared of a girl holding your hand?'

'I'm only scared because I know what you can do if someone pisses you off. Anyway I thought you liked Crane.' Alice smiled once again, sweat dripped from her face.

'Yeah as a friend or a brother, for one he's way older than me and two his lectures always bore me to death. Scarecrow wouldn't last five minutes either; he would have a fork stuck up his skinny ass.'

'You really have picked up on the American vocabulary haven't you?' Alice tried to answer back but yelped instead as the cloth sunk deeper into the wound; blood poured down her shirt and began to drip onto the wooden floorboards. Alistair moved his hand from Alice's iron grip and left the room, only reappearing seconds later with another cloth. Harley kept a close eye on Hatter but was still able to chatter nonstop, mostly about how Alistair and Alice looked cute together. Her giant hammer was poised and was ready if Hatter decided to wake up, it wasn't long until a flapping sound came from the window and a dark figure appeared in the doorway. The Batman analysed the scene and noticed Harley first, Harley gave him a glare that simply meant 'you try to take my hammer, your dead'. He ignored her and crouched by Alice who wasn't exactly pleased to see him, he had beaten the crap out of all her friends in Arkham, he was an enemy.

'We need to get you to a hospital and fast.' His throat was croaky and it was nearly impossible to understand him, Alice glared before she spoke.

'Oh no, I'm not gonna become a rag doll and be thrown around the rooftops of Gotham. I'd rather take my chances and let Harley drive Alistair's car.' Alistair looked up at that with a scowl, his classic car being driven by a lunatic _and_ a woman. Even the Batman gave her a look which was the only change from his straight features (men are _so_ sexist). Alice just raised a sweat-dripped eyebrow and turned to Harley who had a giant smile on her face, the hammer still gripped with claw fingers.

'Harley, can you actually drive?'

'Cause I can! What do ya take me for, a blonde bimbo?'

'That settles it then, Alistair give her the keys and Batman?' The Batman huffed at Alice's commanding voice.

'Please can you take Mr Tetch to Arkham Asylum, make sure his straight jacket is so tight he can only let out small breathes.' The Batman grunted and walked over to the unconscious Mad Hatter, picking him up carelessly. As The Batman walked passed Alice to the door, she could hear Hatter muttering 'Alice'. She rested her head on the wall and closed her eyes, wishing the room would stop spinning.

* * *

(The next day)

Alice opened one eye; the room was a blur so she had to open both of them and was met with glistening white walls. The woollen blankets must have been changed, as they were now white instead of their earlier red. Alice could hear the monitors beep every few seconds and soon a glorious headache made her groan. She forced herself to sit upright and removed the blanket to inspect her abdomen, a layer of bandages covered the wound and Alice was sure that there were stitches. The pain had subsided though she remembered the agonizing pain quite clearly; she also remembered Harley's driving. Alice knew as soon as Harley started the car, that she should have asked 'are you a _good_ driver?' Most of the journey was a blur of headlights and a lot of stomach churning corners; it was a good thing Alice was pale before the journey. A shiver broke Alice's concentration so she pulled the blanket back over her body; a plump nurse strode in at that exact moment.

'So how is the patient today? You look a lot better then you did last night, all the doctors thought you weren't going to make it. Well it looks like you have some admirers; I wonder how they got in here without being spotted.' The nurse tsked just as Alice looked over her shoulder and saw loads of small presents on the table next to her bed. The one that stood out the most was a large venous flytrap; a small note was attached to it. Alice maneuvered herself so she could grab it and denied help from the nurse; the nurse crossed her arms as she watched Alice read the note.

_I thought your room needed something natural, you had better water him or I'll be having words with you. Get well soon Alice and if you ever want a girly chat about you know who, ask a plant and I'll come to see you._

_Ivy xx_

A smile appeared on Alice's face, the fact that she was stabbed last night gone from her thoughts. Trust Ivy to find out about Alistair, more likely it was Harley that told her. Alice looked up at the nurse and saw a smile appear on her face, though a questioning eyebrow was on her features.

'I've never been good with plants; you could call me the plant killer. It seems that many of the criminals have left a gift; I hope The Joker hasn't left a bomb, We've only just rebuilt the hospital.' The smile on the nurse's face fades as the criminals are mentioned and Alice desperately wants to argue their case, but words don't seem to enter her mind. 'I'll leave you to open your presents, I was just coming to see whether you were awake.' She turned to leave with a solemn expression on her facial features.

'They're not that bad once you get to know them, they 'cured' me, if it wasn't for them I would still be in Arkham. There misunderstood and only a few people understand them, people like me.' The nurse turned to look at Alice's stern face and saw there was no arguing with her, the girl was adamant that there was good in the insane criminals.

'If you say so, but tell me this. Could you forgive The Mad Hatter? Could you forgive him for attempted murder?' Alice opened her mouth, and then closed it, her eyes softened as she remembered the night before. She looked straight into the nurse's green eyes and spoke with a tenacious voice.

'Yes, I could and do forgive him… He was only looking for his Alice.' The nurse sighed and left the room without another word, Alice looked at the presents again and something brown caught her eye. She climbed out of the bed and limped over to the table while holding her stomach; she picked up the object and smiled at it. A toy scarecrow looked at her through black button eyes, a noose hung from its thin neck like a necklace. The crème coloured shirt was shredded, the collar was a dark brown and a plastic scythe was stitched into one of the scarecrow's claw like hands. A single sentence was written in delicate writing on a note attached to the scarecrow; Alice lifted the note off and read with a laugh bubbling in her throat.

_Scarecrow sends his fear, get well soon Alice McGuiness._

_Dr Crane_

Alice held the scarecrow close to her chest and exhaled loudly, nothing could ruin this moment, she was alive and The Mad Hatter was locked tight in Arkham Asylum. Crane was surviving his time in Blackgate and Harley was good at driving through red lights. Nothing could ruin this moment, not one single thing.

'Miss McGuiness?' Alice dropped the toy scarecrow and turned to face a tired looking old man.

'Commissioner Gordon, I didn't expect to see you.'

'I just came to see how you were fairing. I've had to walk into many women's apartments and found them stabbed, a toy rabbit in their hand usually. That was exceptionally brave what you did, so I come here with a question… is that a Rubik's cube?' Commissioner Gordon motioned his head to a rather worn out Rubik's cube. In addition, what appeared to be notebook, full of riddles no doubt?

'If Touchy Eddie thinks I'm figuring out all those damn riddles he can think again. That's what I used to call The Riddler to annoy him.' Alice added the last part as Gordon stared at her with his mouth slightly open, he nodded stiffly.

'As I was saying I came with a question… You seem to keep the rogues and other inmates in line so… would you like to work as a nurse at the asylum?' Alice stared with an expression of pure horror, most of the rogues were fine she didn't mind them, but she would be a _nurse_. Alice hated the nurses especially as most of them were men and gave her disgusted looks, now here she was being asked to become a nurse by Commissioner Gordon so she couldn't exactly say no.

'Well do you want the job?' Alice stared into the Commissioner's pleading eyes.

'I don't have any qualifications.'

'Oh that won't matter, the job you'll be doing mostly is sitting with them in the rec room and helping the doctors in the medical ward.'

'Well then, I guess I could give it a go.'

'I'll tell Dr Arkham tomorrow then, he'll be pleased to hear that he has to put up with you again.'

'Yes he'll love that.'

_The moment…ruined._

**Alice doesn't die! i was thinking of killing her then decided against it, Thanks to everyone for reading this as this story has defiantly made me a better writer, oh forgot to mention 2'000 views nearing 3'000! thank you with a cherry on top. Hopefully i'll be writing another story again soon, but i have started others that you can see on my profile so any doctor who or Loki fans there you go. bye for now, pls review! **

**QUESTION TIME! ok so i'm thinking of doing a sequel and i want to know wherther its a good idea or not so im asking your opinions thank you!**


End file.
